Like Love, Everything Stay
by Neutra Nurse
Summary: Con el amor, aun que todo cambie...todo se queda como esta. Pero no siempre se ve...solo deja marcas y con ello, el futuro es victima de tales cicatrices.
1. Prologo

_**Hola a todos, bueno comencemos. Hay cameo de personajes, Oc y este es el prologo.**_

_**Y por cierto, Magico no me pertenece, si fuera así jamas la hubieran cancelado y hubiese seguido si o si.**_

_**Le pertenece al gran Iwamoto Naoki.**_

_**Cursiva-pensamiento **_

**Lo que hacemos en la vida, tiene su eco en la eternidad.**

* * *

Sienna P.O.V

Las personas estaban muertas, devoradas e irreconocibles. Las casa, destruidas, derrumbadas junto con el brillo y los arboles.

Rapido no hay nadie, salgamos–Kuro salio del escondite entre los escombros ayudándonos a mi y a su esposa Mari

¡Hai, salgamos!–Mari me miro con sus ojos cafés, tan similares a los míos y me dio su mano para salir..

¡Aquí están!-unas criaturas grotescas volaron sobre nosotros mirándonos con sus ojos llenos de hambre y sed de carne y sangre, respectivamente.

Las veo en la iglesia-vi como los cabellos negros de Kuro se alborotaban y un mana abrumador brotaba de el-¡Corran!

Ambas corrimos con toda fuerza y velocidad, oyendo como Kuro luchaba contra las bestias.

_Por favor, Kuro-san...que este bien-_rezaba mientras corría. Ya podía ver la iglesia a la vista, entramos con rapidez y cerramos las puertas.

Me faltaba el aire, jadeaba del cansancio y del miedo.

-M-mari-san...

No te preocupes-le vi sacar de su bolso un libro con unos implementos mas.

Yo solamente pude recargarme en la puerta, sentándome en el suelo, apreciando lo destrozado del techo de la iglesia y las paredes casi demolidas. ¿Acaso esta era la alegre Fool's Town?, no la reconozco y tampoco le conozco bien. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de el, mejor dicho, no recuerdo para nada cuando todo se desmadró sin aviso previo.

¿Cuándo?...¿Por que?, no lo se, nadie me lo ha explicado...ni _ella._ Lo que mas recuerdo era como todas las casas se quemaban, oía a la gente gritar y llorar del miedo. Todavía lo recuerdo, el olor a madera quemada, polvo de escombros y a sangre seca. Son tan pocos recuerdos alegres que tengo...

_-Mamá...Papá…_

No llores ¿si?-los labios de Mari formaron una pequeña sonrisa maternal. Ante sus palabras, me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

¡N-no estoy llorando!-solo me frote los ojos rápidamente y quitando toda evidencia de dichas emociones. Dejando un ceño fruncido y unos ojos rojizos como evidencia de mi sollozo.

Igual de orgullosa que tu padre...-Mari rió un poco tratando de calmarme.

Por lo similares que fueran mis ojos a los de ella y mis cabellos azabache a los oscuros de Kuro, no eran mis padres ni mis guardianes. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi familia, apenas era una cría cuando mi familia falleció...no recuerdo sus rostros con claridad ni mucho menos sus nombres.

Kuro y Mari eran unos magos muy buenos, que decir fuertes. Ellos vienen a escoltarme por un "tema" que planearon con su protegido, Evan quien es mi compañero de combate.

Lo que me hace recordar a Marcus, debe estar muy preocupado ante mi brusca decisión y se que el quiere hacer esto conmigo, pero el sabe lo que siento...

Solo espero que no me odie en el futuro.

¡Cuidado!-Mari se levanto y cogió un tubo de acero temerosa-H-hay un ruido raro afuera...

La valentía no era un gran atributo en Mari, ya que solo era una maga azul, Kuro era alguien..."especial" y fuerte. Pero sin Mari, Kuro no tendría control...

Acerque mi mano a mi bolsillo, apunto de sacar mi arma. Cuando la puerta se abría con lentitud y rechinando...pudimos ver el rostro relajado sonriente de Kuro algo sucio.

¡Kuro-kun!-Mari abraza con fuerza a su amado.

K-kuro-san...-mi voz se ahogo al sentir sus manos en mis hombros y como su sonrisa desapareció.

¿Mari-chan, tienes todo?-la voz de Kuro se oía seria, cosa que nunca había oído.

Hai-observe que Mari empezó a dibujar unos símbolos en el suelo como espirales.

Sienna-chan...-la voz seria de Kuro me alarmó cuando me llamo por mi nombre-quiero que me escuches bien...te enviaremos al pasado...

Te tenemos una misión importante...le harás un bien muchos, créeme-la sonrisa de Mari no se borro y mas cuando me acerco unos papeles-Busca si es posible a las personas de esta lista.

¡...!-mi corazón se acelero y creí que mi visión se angostaba al leer los nombres-¡¿E-ellos...?!

Hai -Mari despejo sus cortos cabellos marrones de su rostro y me acarició la mejilla-pero no te desconcentres...recuerda, mi ritual no esta 100% completo por lo que debes de seguir las reglas ¿ok?

Hai...-baje mi mirada, no quiero que me vean llorar.

Te empaque unas cosas por si llega a ocurrir algo-comento Kuro mientras hablaba sin mostrar preocupación alguna-esfera de cristal, medicación, libro de rituales...

Mis ojos se perdían en mis tormentosas oleadas que pasaban por mi mente, esas dudas y miedos. Pero sentí las manos de Mari haciéndome mirarle el rostro-No te preocupes...piensa por quienes lo haces...

Esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad.

¿Qué me sucede? Yo no debo sentirme insegura, no es momentos...¡Mis amigos, la poca familia están involucradas en esto, no es momento para acobardarse y huir!

-Por favor díganle a Marcus que no se preocupe que volveré...y cuando regresen con Evan díganle que...

Mejor no, sino se arruinaría la sorpresa-la voz alegre de Kuro y su dedo sobre su boca me hizo ruborizar de gran forma.

¡B-bueno, solo...cuídense!-pedí muy nerviosa.

Ahora...la llave-la indicación de Mari me volvió a traer a lo que estábamos.

Era ahora.

Bajo mis pies, los símbolos y letras empezaron a rotar de forma aleatoria, adquiriendo velocidad a cada rotación. Cuando puse la llave en el aire dándole una lenta vuelta, una puerta se materializo repentinamente ante mis ojos. Los símbolos velozmente se marcaron en la puerta mientras liberaban un mana celeste, para que la puerta se abriera sin problema.

Suspiro, dando unos pasos adelante y me detuve en el umbral-Nos vemos...y cuídense.

No quise darme la vuelta, solo escuche el sollozo de Mari junto a un resoplido de narices por parte de Kuro.

Ademas, no deseo llorar frente a nadie.

Cruce la puerta y esta se cerro tras mio y desapareció.

* * *

_Raven, Shion Eliphas Levi, Zodia Sink..., los fugitivos Joshua, Rossetta...Ain y Fausto_-releía la lista como cruzaba el vacío mientras recordaba esos nombres-Los mas fuertes y conocidos magos.

Caminaba por el vacío que destella de cristales trizados en el suelo, que mostraban imágenes rápidas y desconocidas. De muchos colores, sepias a blanco y negro. Caminaba al rededor de ellos, para no meterme o trozar algún tiempo, solo quiero encontrarlo y...

¡Es ahora o nunca!-me pare frente la imagen trizada y levante un pie para sumergirlo en el. Sentí como atravesaba el cristal como si dicha imagen cristalizada fuera un estanque de agua.

Sin mas, me deje hundir y caer en eso denso éter.

Lista para ir por esas personas.

**¿Quiénes eran?**

**¿Qué paso con Fool's Town?**

**¿Qué sucederá?**


	2. La llegada

_**Aquí va el primer cap.**_

_**Bueno…no tengo mucho que decir; solo que tal vez halla Ooc y algo de confusión pero bueno es mi historia…**_

_**Con los P.O.V soy mala Dx**_

_**Ok aquí va…**_

**2 años después de Mágico.**

Es un lindo día en Fool's Town.

Tan poblada como siempre, de gente nacida ahí o incluso fuera. Repleta de hechiceros llegan de todas partes para renovar su magia y obtener artículos importantes. Tan vivo y alegre, con paisajes inimaginables.

Pero ahora nos centramos en una familia.

Podemos ver a un hombre de unos 18 años de edad que caminaba junto a su esposa de misma edad y su hija de 10 años. El esposo alto y delgado, tenia cabellos plateados alborotados, ojos color lavanda que hacían juego con su chaqueta larga azulada con bordes morados sobre una camiseta amarilla con unos pantalones negros junto a unos zapatos algo puntiagudos de color violáceos y su sombrero azul con amarillo, que traía en su mano una escoba. La mujer era de largos cabellos color chocolate como sus bellos ojos de esbelta silueta que traía un chaleco negro sin mangas sobre una blusa de mangas cortas blanca con un listón fucsia en su cuello y una falda rosada que era hasta las rodillas con unas medias negras largas junto a unos zapatos de tonalidades rosáceas. La hija de ellos era pelirroja que tenia el cabello tomado en una gran trenza, de ojos rojizos que hacen contraste con su vestido de color beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas junto a unas botas que hacían juego con su traje.

Vamos Shion dime...-pidió Emma a su esposo.

Lo siento, pero es una sorpresa-respondió el albino a su mujer.

Claro, una gran sorpresa-añadió Luu tratando de parecer madura.

¿Que, tu sabes?-preguntaron curiosa e incrédulo Emma y Shion respectivamente.

-Anise me lo dijo

-¿Me vas a decir?

-No...tienes que esperar un poco mas.

Emma solo pudo inflar algo su mejillas, mientras Shion solo pudo sonrojarse de lo adorable que se veía.

Claro, eran Shion, Emma y Luu.

Después de unos años, empezaron a vivir tranquilamente en Fool's Town desde que se volvieron a reunir. Luego de que se encontraran, un sin numero de recuerdos agolparon sus mentes, haciéndoles recordar sus pasados...sus vínculos.

Con solo tomarse de las manos...

Desgraciadamente, todavía no han recordado a muchos de sus amigos, solamente a Toto, al abuelo Garlan, Sieg y al matrimonio de Juube con Ayame. Ahora Shion, Luu y Anise tenían una sorpresa para la castaña, por lo que la gata se quedo en casa para ver si todo estaba listo.

Mientras tanto, el albino y la pelirroja la distraían en un largo paseo en el cual fueron a comer, de compras por unos víveres, todo tipo de actividades.

Muy bien...-el albino miro el reloj de su bolsillo-es hora...

¡Ahora!-exclamo emocionada Luu tomando de la mano a su madre.

Emma no tuvo mucho tiempo de procesar el hecho de que Luu estuvieran llevándola arrastras a casa mientras Shion trataba de calmar a la pelirroja.

Ok, cierra los ojos-ordeno sutilmente Shion.

Emma cerro sus castaños ordes, mientras era guiada por su esposo e hija con cuidado hacia la entrada de la casa. Oía a la pequeña reír de la emoción...y pareciera ser también otra voz, a su esposo haciéndola callar y la nueva voz que pertenecía a la gata diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera hacer trampa.

-Muy bien...ábrelos...

A la orden de su esposo, Emma abrió los ojos y de pronto un monton de confeti le lleno su rostro junto un chillido de alegría de Luu.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Emma!-los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la emoción al ver el comedor decorado con serpentinas, globos y un pastel en la mesa.

Feliz cumpleaños...-Anise le felicito con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja le abrazo repentinamente pero sin desagrado de su madre y vio a su esposo que le sonreía.

-¡Felices 18, Onee-chan!

-¡Vaya vaya, y pensar que ya llevan 2 años de casados!

Emma giro su rostro y vio a 2 personas mas que estaban en el comedor. Un chico albino con gafas que traía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantalones con suspensores; y tras de el, dentro de un jarro que llevaba en joven en su espalda, salió un anciano con gafas de sol.

-¡Toto-san, Garlan-san!

Emma abrazo a su "cuñado" y este le sonrió mientras le extendía su obsequio.

Veo que eres como el vino, mas años y te ves muy bien-del jarrón, Garlan se asomo sonriente y dejando correr un hilo de sangre por su nariz-Acércate mas para que pued...

Un puñetazo del Eliphas no le permitió acabar la frase-¡Te he dicho que no, viejo verde!

Emma seguía tan emocionada-¡Es...es tan hermoso!

Todo fue idea de Shion...-delato Anise risueña ante la mirada asesina y sonrojada de este.

La castaña miro al albino a los ojos, este tan nervioso y sonrojado; y ella feliz y sonrojada.

B-bueno...m-me imagine que quizás...nunca has celebrado un cumpleaños como se debe-Shion se rascaba la nuca ansioso pero el sonrojo no aminoro cuando su esposa le abrazo con fuerza.

Gracias...-Emma miro a Shion y a los demás-Gracias a todos...

¡El beso, beso, beso~!-Toto y Garlan empezaron a canturrea al ver a la pareja junta, sonrojada y muy abrazada.

Vamos, el té y las galletas están listas para la fiesta-Luu salto alegre al oír de la gata sobre los bocadillos.

Fueron pasando el rato, risas y de abrir los regalos que fueron varios. Luu le había regalado unos chocolates deliciosos; de Anise, un bello vestido blanco con unos diseños florales rojos; Toto, un libro muy interesante sobre el mundo; el abuelo Garlan, antes de que Emma notara lo que era, un rojo Shion le quito la caja y dejo inconsciente al anciano por su perversión.

-¿Shion...?

-¡T-te lo explicare después Emma!

Ahora Shion...-la gata miro al albino-es tu turno de darle su regalo a Emma...

¡¿E-eh?!-El rostro de Shion se puso mucho mas rojo que un tomate.

Toto miro algo preocupado a la gata, que solo le murmuro que no se preocupara.

-Yo le ayude a hacer el regalo...

Ema vio como el rostro de su esposo se volvió mas rojo que antes, con sus brazos algo temblorosos le extendían una caja blanca con un lastón rosa-F-feliz cumpleaños...

S-shion...-abriendo la caja, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio un libro cubierto de cuero rojizo con letras doradas "Memorias"-¿Q-que es...?

Es un álbum de fotos-respondió Shion-luego de realizar Mágico, empezando a buscarte a ti, a Sieg, a Luu y a Anise...me había encontrado en una casa algo extraña unas fotos de todos y nuestras aventuras realizando rituales.

Y con algo de ayuda...-comento Anise mientras señalaba a Luu también-pudimos recolectarlas todas y junto a los recuerdos de estos 2 años...hicimos un álbum...

La castaña saco el libro con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos pasearan sobre el cuero que desprendía un rico aroma de cerezas mientras las letras doradas resaltaban. Con sutileza, abrió el libro para contemplar sus fotos.

Fotos familiares, románticas, graciosas...

Recuerdos bellos que afloraban en su mente.

-Y-yo...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la habitación empezó resonar un potente eco acompañado de un temblor. De pronto en el suelo, un circulo con símbolos empezó a rotar formando un espiral.

¡¿Q-que...sucede?!-Luu se asombro ante el repentino espiral que estaba materializándose.

¡E-eso es un ritual de viaje!-Toto se tomaba del gorro para evitar que este volara.

¡Y es uno muy poderoso!-el abuelo Garlan frunció el ceño al notar el nivel de magia con su Ojo.

Emma, chicos...quédense tras mío-pidió firmemente Shion blandiendo su escoba proporcionando protección.

De la nada, las letras se detuvieron al mismo instante en que apareció una puerta en el centro del circulo.


	3. Advertencia

_**Hi desu~**_

_**Ya va, los exámenes trimestrales son infernales y joden. Y con el reinicio...si que deben estar jodidos conmigo.**_

_**Ajajajaja, bueno, es parte de la vida.**_

_**Bueno…Ooc y pelea.**_

La puerta estaba materializada ante Shion y los demás. Todos frente cualquier cosa.

La puerta se empezó a abrir con lentitud, pudieron ver la figura de una chica. Al salir de la puerta, esta se cierra para luego desaparecer.

La chica cae de rodillas jadeante cabizbajo.

¿Una chica?-Luu se acerco sigilosamente a la recién llegada, pero un brazo le detuvo.

Emma le detuvo y vio como Shion con su escoba en mano, se acerco hasta estar frente de ella.

¿Quién eres?-la voz firme del albino sorprendió a la chica.

Esta lentamente se levanto, para luego mostrar su rostro infantil con unos ojos color caoba, de cabellos de un color cordobán en 2 coletas rectas como su flequillo, con 2 mechones triangulares a ambos lados de su rostro. Poseía una silueta de una muchacha ya en su adolescencia, delgada y con curvas; busto grande, brazos finos y piernas largas. Traía puesto una fourland de color rojo borgoña amarronado alrededor de su cuello, con una camiseta de mangas cortas beige algo larga, unos pantalones bermellón y unos botines chocolate oscuro. En su cadera colgaba una mochila que marcaba su silueta.

A...a-trato de hablar, pero parecía como si no tuviera aire para hablar siquiera.

Bebe un poco-Toto se acerco con un vaso de agua mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

G-gracias...-tosió algo temblorosa la joven antes de dar un sorbo de agua.

Perdona a Shion, puede llegar a ser un tonto en tratar a las chicas-disculpo la gata risueña.

¡¿Eh?, C-calla!-un albino rojo le miro molesto.

-Me presento, yo soy Anise...el chico mal educado es Shion, ellas son su esposa e hija Emma y Luu...

_-¡¿Shion?!_

...y el muchacho de aquí es Toto y el anciano Garlan-Anise presento mientras se acerco a la recién llegada-¿Podrías decirnos quien eres?

Y-yo...-jadeo un poco la azabache antes de tomar una bocanada de aire-llámenme Sienna...

Ok...¿Y de donde vienes?-prosiguió en preguntar la gata con gentileza.

D-de...de Fool's town, 20 años después...-contesto simple Sienna.

Todos callan ante esta respuesta. Pero justo en ese instante, de donde surgió la chica, unas criaturas aladas y deformes aparecieron de una pequeña abertura muy diminuta. Destrozando el techo de la casa, causando disturbios en el pueblo.

Garlan convoca a varios Agiris, sin embargo, las criaturas actuaron velozmente y aniquilaron a los seres arácnidos. Otros magos empezaron a evacuar a la gente mientras se alistaban para atacarlos.

¡Son muy veloces!-dijo el anciano saliendo de la vasija.

¡Cuidado, no se les acerquen mucho!-finalmente, Sienna logro despertarse de su aletargo y gritar-¡Ellos devoran humanos!

Muchos pobladores corrieron al oír a la azabache, se preocuparon de alejarse de ser devorados.

¡No si yo me los cómo primero~!-Luu salto frente a una de las bestias y antes de que la criatura lo notara, recibió una cantidad masiva de golpes.

¡La fugitiva, tras ella!-varias bestias volaron contra Sienna.

Pero el ataque jamás llego, unas hebras de escoba retenían a una de las bestias.

No se que son, que quieren con ella...¡pero no aceptare destrozos en mi hogar!-Shion lanzo a las bestia contra el suelo.

Entonces un joven se abalanzó sobre Luu y Emma. La pelirroja trato de usar su fuerza para atacarlo, pero el joven le propino un golpe 3 veces mas fuerte que le dejo aturdida en el suelo.

¡¿Que rayos...?!-Shion vio con horror como un mana turbio salió de el extraño-¡Emma, Luu cuidado!

¡Es uno...!-el albino corrió velozmente al oír a Toto preparado para usar su escoba. Pero fue empujado al suelo cuando un ser deforme le quiso atacar.

¡Kya~!-Emma grito asustada abrazando a Luu entre sus brazos al ver que la forma humanoide del Ser se vuelve deforme mientras se acerca a ellas.

De pronto, unas hebras de escoba aniquilaron al extraño individuo y enrollaron a madre e hija para alejarlas.

¡¿Shion, estas bien...?...¡eh!-sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que su esposo estaba a unos metros y su escoba estaba ocupada por aniquilar al ser que lo había empujado.

¿Están bien...E-Emma-san, Luu-chan...?-pregunto Sienna sujetando una escoba, la cual resguardo a Emma y a Luu.

¿T-tu puedes usar...la magia de la escoba?-pregunto Toto asombrado.

Bueno, sí...y otras personas mas en el futuro-respondio la azabache muy nerviosa-muchos admiran...al gran Shion Eliphas Levi, varios amigos míos lo han logrado, Shannon, Iruko...y creo que un primo de Claire...

¡Wow, wow!-Shion apareció frente de la chica, que bajo a Emma y a Luu-¿Es decir...que de verdad tu vienes del futuro?

Hai...-respondió simple la joven mientras sacaba una hoja-en mi mundo, mi época, Fool's Town...es destruida...cubierta por una barrera, donde todos son sometidos a grandes oponentes, guerra y muerte...

¡¿Que?!-Emma se cubrió la boca del pavor.

-Verán...dentro de unos 9 años, un brujo poderoso traerá la muerte y caos al mundo...el Lich.

¿El Lich?-pregunto Garlan mirándole con asombro.

¿Qué es un Lich?-pregunto Emma dudosa.

Es una criatura mitológica...-contesto Anise tensa-se dice que era un brujo que buscaba la inmortalidad y el poder absoluto, por medio de la magia negra y ritos prohibidos, únicamente para buscar el caos y la extinción de toda vida...

Shion, Emma y Luu mostraron miedo en sus rostros.

¡P-pero como dice Anise...-Toto apareció de la nada con unos libros-es un mito...!

Era...-corrigió Sienna-...el estará aquí en unos años mas...y nos matara a todos, iniciando por Sephirot, luego con los Sabios del Oeste...y con todos los que se opongan.

Dios santo...-murmuro asustada Emma.

Y...he venido por ustedes y por otras personas mas-concluyo Sienna.

¿Quienes?-pregunto Emma-dinos...

Zodia Sink, Raven...Rossetta, Joshua, Fausto y Ain-nombro la azabache-y ultimo pero no menos importante, Shion Eliphas Levi...

¿Zodia, Raven, Rossetta, Joshua, Fausto y Ain?-Emma miro a su esposo en duda.

¿Quiénes son ellos?-Luu le miro en duda a la azabache.

Bueno...-Sienna miro algo nerviosa a la pelirroja-¿Ustedes realizaron el ritual "Magico", verdad?

¿Tu...como lo sabes?-Toto miro anonado a la chica.

Yo...yo les conocí en el futuro y me habían dicho todo sobre su vida...-explico impaciente la oji caoba-a ustedes junto a los otros...y-yo llegue a Fool's Town 7 años después y los conocí, con el tiempo...a los demás...me dijeron que con solo estrechar sus manos lograron recuperar sus recuerdos.

¿Y como sabemos que no es trampa y que eres alguien que esta con el "Lich"?-pregunto Luu.

¡Luu!-exclamo Emma a su hija.

N-no se preocupe...-Sienna abrió su bolsa y volvió a sacar su escoba-Mire...en el mango.

El albino tomo la escoba de la chica. El mango era de madera de roble, pintado de color rojizo mientras que sus hebras que eran de un materia extraño, eran de un llamativo color nieve con hebras castañas. Sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atención, fue que en el mango tenia algo, una escritura.

"Sienna-chan...siempre sigue tus sueños y nunca te rindas"-leyó Shion en voz alta-...Y esta escrito con mi letra...

Si no es suficiente prueba, yo...-sin mas Sienna fue parada por Shion.

Ok...te creeremos, pero te vigilaremos-el oji violeta le miro fríamente-Entonces...¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás?

Conozco el paradero de 2 de ellos, pero los demás requerirá un poco mas de ayuda-añadió dudosa la azabache mientras sacaba unos pergaminos-Debo escribir sus nombres para poder lograr saber su ubicación...y encontrarlos.

Primero deben descansar...-Garlan apareció de la nada-Y yo ofrezco mi casa para la niña~

¡Nada de eso viejo verde!-exclamo el albino.

...Bueno-asintió la oji caoba recibiendo una mirada asombrada de los demás, incluyendo a Garlan-¿Que?

Para cualquier cosa dormirá en mi cuarto y yo en una colcha cerca de la puerta para evitar algún problema-susurro Toto a su "hermano" tratando de calmarle.

Ok, pero cualquier cosa llámame y lo pongo en su lugar...-contesto el albino al otro.

...¿Dónde consigo un pijama?-pregunto Sienna a Toto y a Garlan.

Creo que seria mejor que este con nosotras...-murmuro Anise mientras Toto asiente.

_Lo mismo digo_-pensó Shion suspirando abatido, pero en si, preocupado por la siguiente aventura que se avecina.

**_Listo, me demore, ni modo todo bien._**

**_Ok...se que esta cambiando la trama y ALGUNOS nombres._**

**_Remarco, para cualquier duda. Pero ya lo dije, todo será diferente y por eso me tardo._**

**_ejeje_**


	4. La ayuda esta aquí

_**Hola a todos, sigo viva por ahora.**_

_**Pero se que quizás, la historia será algo trillada o renovadora. Últimamente no me meto tanto debido a que sigo pensando en que escribir y a veces logro idear estando en el día libre. **_

_**Ironico, no? ya que.**_

_**Occ, oc...y aventura!.**_

_Bla bla**-pensamientos./sueños.**_

bla bla_**-normal.**_

_**continuemos.**_

_¿Dónde estoy?-Sienna caminaba a pasos vacilantes en un suelo feo y destrozado. Sentía como el viento le agolpaba la cara y el cuerpo._

_Caminaba a pasos lentos, recordando donde solía haber gente amigable...como saludaban sonrientes, donde el sol iluminaba. Ahora todo era desgarrado por las sombras y la muerte._

_Un risa seca se escucha detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta con miedo. Esas cuencas vacías con esos ordes destellantes verdes entre sus escleras negruzcas y enfermizas._

_¡L-li...LICH!-exclamo la azabache mientras buscaba por su escoba. Enrolló al ser, pero las hebras comenzaron a podrirse y dejo libre al ser._

_-Eres débil...contra mi, tu poder es muy inferior..._

_La esquelética figura se acerca con lentitud a la chica, dejando un rastro de descomposición._

_-Despierta..._

_¿Eh?-la mente de Sienna estaba tan aturdida que se espanto en oír esa voz._

_-¡Oye, despierta!_

Con brusquedad, la azabache le sentó de golpe temerosa. Emma junto con Anise y Luu le vieron preocupadas y curiosas, respectivamente.

Luu percibió el miedo en la quinceañera, por lo que instintivamente le sobo el cabello-¿Tuviste un sueño muy feo, no?

¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?-pregunto la castaña suavemente al ver que la oji caoba estaba mas calmada.

N-no, yo puedo bajar-la quinceañera se levanto de golpe nerviosa-¿M-mi ropa?

La puse a lavar, tranquila...-Anise se sentó frente de ella-Emma tiene algo de ropa que te puede prestar, creo que te quedara bien.

Oh...-Sienna tomo las prendas dejadas en la cómoda de la habitación de huéspedes.

Te esperamos en la cocina-Emma le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa y salió del cuarto con Luu y Anise.

La azabache miro fijamente la puerta y luego la poso en la ropa-...que amable es...

* * *

Buenos días...-Shion bajo de las escaleras y entro a la cocina, donde vio a Emma cocinar el desayuno mientras Luu comía un pastelillo que estaba en la alacena y Anise una taza con leche-¿Y como esta nuestra visita?

Buenos días-Sienna entro con permiso y se sentó en el comedor. Emma le había prestado una falda oscura plisada con una blusa de color crema de mangas abombadas cortas, bajo un corsé de color oscuro que abrazaba su abdomen con la cinta roja que le ajustaba, llevando medias largas blancas y zapatillas negros-¿Y-y como me veo?

¡Te ves encantadora!-alago Anise mientras le miraba de lejos, notando algo raro en ella.

Buenos...-saludo Shion indiferente.

La castaña le sirvió a Shion su desayuno-incomible-comestible y miro a la chica-¿Gustas?

Hai...-asintió recibiendo un poco de la comida.

¿Deberíamos decirle?-pregunto Luu a Anise.

Y-yo creo que de inmediato-opino la gata acercándose a la oji caoba-Sienna, te aconsejo que no te lo comas.

¿Por que?-pregunto la azabache a la gata-Digo...parece incomible, pero como dicen "Sabe mejor de lo que se ve".

Sin mas, se llevo una cucharada a la boca y...su rostro mostró duda.

¿Y bien?-pregunto Luu esperando alguna reacción.

...Honestamente, no se-respondió algo ruborizada Sienna-no siento bien los sabores desde muy pequeña...

Que alivio-murmuro calmada Anise.

Muy bien...-Emma se sentó con los demás para desayunar, sonriente miro a la menor-cuéntanos mas de ti...Sienna-chan

¿Q-que quiere que le diga?-pregunto algo sorprendida la adolescente.

No se...¿Cómo llegaste a Fool's Town, en tu época?-pregunto la castaña.

Bueno...no "llegue" exactamente, pero desde que tengo memoria yo siempre había vivido aquí-respondió la adolescente dando otro bocado a su comida.

O sea que naciste aquí-clarifico Shion integrándose a la conversación.

¿Cómo son tus padres?-pregunto Luu-¿Tienes hermanos?

Se oyó el golpear de una puerta.

Iré a abrir-Shion se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta.

Hola~ -Garlan dio brincos en su vasija y pidió permiso para entrar-¿Y la joven?

En la cocina con las demás-respondió Shion-¿Y Toto?

Se quedo para avisarme de cualquier cosa-contesto rascándose la nuca el anciano.

¿Y...que hay de tu "compañía"?-pregunto Shion.

P-pues...b-bien-rió algo nervioso el anciano.

Hacia unos años, el Toto le había dicho el chisme de que el anciano había estado saliendo al exterior de Fool's Town para rondar a un sector desconocido y peligroso que muchos llamaban "Montaña de cadáveres", lugar donde Shion fue a dar de niño. Decía ir para entrenar un poco y para relajarse. Pero hacia unos meses, tras dejar una bola de cristal encendida, Toto había descubierto que aparentemente el anciano se juntaba con una fémina en lo mas inhóspito

¿"Bien"? ¿Luego de que siempre acoses a cualquier mujer como un viejo verde y pervertido, estas con una mujer y solo dices "bien"?-Shion no entendía al viejo frente suyo-A ver ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Garlan?

Ja que gracioso-rió sarcástico el anciano-tú no me conoces chico, esto es distinto...hay algo en ella que...me encanta...

¿Aparte de su figura? ¿Cómo que...?-pregunto Shion rodando sus ojos.

Pues...de hecho, yo y ella jamás nos...hemos visto, es mas, ni se como se llama- ahora Shion le miraba muy escéptico por lo sorprendido y confundido que era esa respuesta-veras...yo solo encontré una casa en el bosque cerca de aquí, ya sabes, en la Montaña de los cadáveres...aun que mas que una casa pareciera ser unas grandes ruinas...ni modo, me acerque por curiosidad al ver unos símbolos antiguos en ellos...y de ahí, oí la voz de una mujer preguntando que quería...

Para dejar en claro ¿dices que jamás la has visto, no sabes su nombre y solo hablas con ella?-pregunto Shion recibiendo una afirmación del mayor-viejo, quien te conociera y te oyera, diría que enloqueciste o que ocultas tu pronta muerte...

Pues...es muy graciosa y muy adorable, es mas, entre tanta charla había olvidado comer y ella me dio entre la rendija un trozo de pie de durazno...-narro el viejo-además, compartimos mucho en común; pasión y gusto por los rituales...y tiene algo especial...

¿Qué seria eso?-pregunto Shion.

No te lo comente por que creí que era ideas locas...pero ella me dijo algo y me hizo prometer algo-dijo el anciano ganándose la atención del joven-ella me hizo prometer que si alguien inesperado llegara a aparecer y cambiar todo, que por favor...no la lastimen...

¿O sea, sabia de Sienna?-pregunto Shion-¿Y te ha dicho algo hoy?

No...de hecho, desde ayer, no me ha hablado-contesto en un suspirar el anciano-ojala este bien...

Suspirando notando la cara del anciano, Shion solo se hizo un lado-ven..

¿Y como están?-pregunto el anciano cambiando su expresión.

Bien, desayunamos y están ahora platicando-contesto el albino al mayor, ya entrando a la cocina.

¿Tu familia es grande?-pregunto Emma fascinada.

Creo yo...-respondió Sienna acabando su desayuno-es decir, con todo eso para mi no es grande pero si para ustedes lo es...

Las 3 chicas rieron ante la conclusión de la frase de la azabache, el albino aparentaba indiferencia pero no podía reprimir su sonrisa.

Me puedo imaginar sus caras cuando sepan que estuviste aquí-comento Garlan risueño.

De hecho...fallecieron cuando yo tenia 4 años-respondió Sienna algo cabizbaja.

Un silencio se formo en la cocina.

L-lo lamentamos mucho-disculpo el anciano.

¡N-no se preocupe...!-dijo la azabache tratando de no deprimir al los recuerdo mucho por lo que...no me afecta tanto...Y-yo...-un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta, sin embargo los ojos de Sienna se nublan por las lagrimas-_No debo llorar, no debo_._.._-siente unos brazos a su alrededor.

Tranquila...todo pasara-Emma le acaricia sus cabellos.

¡Señor, señor!-de pronto Toto entro de la nada jadeante.

¡Tranquilo hombre ¿qué sucede?!-exclamo asombrado por el estado del de gafas.

Hay...unas personas que...-jadeaba en busca de oxigeno-que dicen que vinieron en busca de Shion y de Emma...

Oiga, ¿no planea dejarnos afuera o sí?-una voz masculina se escucho en el interior de la casa.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, para toparse con la gente nueva. Una pareja para ser mas precisos.

Una dama hermosa silueta de largos cabellos dorados ondulados con ojos topacios, llevaba un vestido blanco con todos violáceos como sus largos guantes y su velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su marido era un hombre alto de contextura firme de cabellos azules alborotados con unos destacables ojos de color cielo, pero lo mas destacado era un tercer ojo en su frente, llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa verdosa y unos pantalones negros.

¡¿E-ellos...?-Sienna los vio y su voz flaqueaba-¡U-us...ustedes...!

¿Qué sucede enana?-pregunto risueño el hombre.

Cariño es solo una niña-la voz de su acompañante fémina.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?-pregunto Shion muy serio.

Nosotros somos...-cuando la dama estaba apunto de responder Sienna respondió en su lugar.

Son Joshua y Rossetta ¿verdad?-dichas palabras dejaron asombrados a todos.

¿Como...?-pregunto la rubia a la adolescente.

Mi lectura nos dijo que algo alocado pasaría aquí y que nos involucra a nosotros...-respondió el triocular-y otros mas, entre ellos están ustedes.

S-shion-san...-la mirada de la quinceañera se poso en el albino y luego en la pareja recién llegada.

Hm...-Shion se acerco y los miro detenidamente para únicamente extender su mano-Joshua...yo soy Shion.

Sin mas el triocular solo miro su mano y sonrió un poco-El gusto es mío, chaparro raro...

Dicho esto, estrecharon manos y de pronto, en la mente de Joshua con Rossetta como la de Shion, Emma, Luu y Anise pareció vibrar por el rápido impacto de imágenes en estos.

-...¡Escobandante y pechos grandes!

-Cara peluda y Rossetta...

¡Oh, son ustedes!-Emma exclamo alegre de ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

**_OMG! Aparecen Rossetta y Joshua!_**

**_Estoy lenta pero con mente rápida, pero es que trato de unir mis escenas mentales y formar algo genial_**

**_...sonó raro, pero captan ¿no?_**

**_Pero algo es algo no._**


	5. Reclutamiento

_**Hi desu yo~ he vuelto para dar mas jugo y que gocen de esto.**_

_**...bueno, ya entraron los 1°s personajes "nuevos". O sea, conocidos desconocidos o algo asi. Ahora vamos a iniciar el primer arco. (los organizare en arcos, ok)**_

_**Luu:Ya cállate, me das dolor de cabeza**_

_**Ok, ok**_

_**Continuamos con la novela.**_

¡Oh, ahora los recuerdo!-exclamo Garlan luego de unos minutos después junto a Toto.

Todos hablaban de sus recuerdos encontrados de todos ellos, que fueron recuperados con el solo estrechar de las manos. Aun que claro que, al anciano Garlan le basto solo eso y un bofetón por parte de la rubia.

Nunca me espere que nos volveríamos a ver y mas en otra lectura-comento risueño el peli azul.

El destino nos une a todos en muchas maneras-añadió Rossetta alegre.

Emma sonrió al recordar sus viejos recuerdos olvidados de ellos con las pareja, pero salió de su pensar cuando vio a la azabache muy cohibida en su asiento-¡Oh, chicos!...les presento a alguien.

La castaña tomo de la mano de la quinceañera y la acerco a la pareja.

U-un gusto, mi nombre es...Sienna, p-pero pueden llamarme S-si-chan-la joven estaba muy sonrojada, mas que un tomate mientras que hacia la reverencia y hablaba.

Shion con los demás se sorprendieron con el abrupto cambio de la joven, es decir, le notaron tímida y algo callada pero no tanto como ahora. Sin embargo había que tener en cuenta, que cuando había llegado parecía algo aturdida y fatigada por lo que su aletargo pudo haberle ayudado a no tensarse un poco.

El gusto es nuestro-saludo Rossetta, como de esperarse con un beso que hizo que la chica se cohibiera mas-Oh, perdona...

La chica solo tosió del asombro y soltó un chillido de los nervios, pero luego se apeno al notar la mirada observadora del peli azul-E-eh...

_No, no jodas por favor_-imploraba internamente Shion para que no pasara.

Eres fea...-dijo Joshua de pronto.

_Y lo dijo...-_maldijo mentalmente al triocular.

Sienna solo se puso muy mal-¿P-por que lo dice?

Bueno, tu cabello esta disparejo en los colores, tu cuerpo es algo desproporcionado y pareces un tomate con patas-respondio sin mas Joshua.

¡O-óigame, no sea...!-estaba apunto de contestar Garlan cuando Sienna le hizo seña de que no sucedia nada.

Pero dejando de lado los juegos...-Joshua se acerco a la quinceañera-¿que buscas de nosotros?

Esta pregunta callo a todos, esperando que la joven contestara.

Ustedes en el futuro...fueron asesinados-respondió Sienna-por eso los busco, para que puedan arreglar todo.

¿Y no crees que si nos han matado, lo volverán a hacer?-pregunto Rossetta.

No lo harán, por que ahora no caerán en esa trampa que los mato-contesto firme Sienna-por eso, los busco a ustedes...ustedes fueron los primeros en ser asesinados, Shion-san, Emma-san, Luu-san, Anise-san, Fausto-san, Ain-san, Joshua-san, Rossetta-san, Raven-san y a Zodia-sama...por ser los mas poderosos y luego a otros magos...

Arrasando con Fool's Town y a reinos poderosos-concluyo Anise subiéndose al hombro de la azabache-¿No es así?

Sí...por eso he venido, necesito su ayuda-concluyo llorosa la chica azabache.

Hm...-todos le miraron con mucha compasión.

Bueno...-acepto Shion acercándose a la quinceañera-te ayudaremos...

El rostro de Sienna se ilumino de tal forma que, pudieron jurar que en algún momento lloraría de alegría y que se abalanzaría sobre el albino para abrazarle con fuerza. Solo pudo llorar de alegría y de emoción, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras sollozaba.

Ya, ya...-Anise se sentó en su hombro y le logro calmar un poco.

Ahora...¿Cómo encontramos a los demás?-pregunto Rossetta.

De eso no se preocupe-contesto la quinceañera-a 2 de ellos tengo sus coordenadas, los otros 2 son ambulantes...pero tengo pensado.

Saco de su bolso un tipo de radar circular pequeño que no media mas que la palma de su mano, el la parte superior parecía tener una ventanilla de cristal trasparente y tenia unos botones en los bordes. Con esto, saco también el pergamino con los nombres que había anotado ayer junto con unas 2 fotografías, para introducirlo dentro del aparato al retirar el cristal.

Luego de unos instantes la pantalla empezó a destellas unos puntos de colores en la pantalla, mostrando un punto central blanquecino, rodeada de unos puntos de colores.

Un radar de mana-explico Sienna mostrándose el objeto a los demás-con escribir lo nombre de la persona y la foto de ellos...se puede detectar a la persona buscada.

¡Genial!-exclamo Toto tomando el radar en sus manos mientras lo observaba y lo inspeccionaba curiosamente-están sensible a las ondas de mana, posee un buen análisis de un área de 90 km...y sin mencionar de que a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de artefactos compactados dentro, es portátil.

Es muy obvio que es genial...usted lo creo-comento sin mas la azabache-era un objeto muy pedido en mi época de niñez...ahora no tanto, debido a que no los hacen como antes...

¿¡Y-yo!?-al albino de las gafas se asombro ante tal aclaración. Y el anciano con la familia del albino le miraron orgullosos.

¿Pero por que te sorprendes?-pregunto Shion aparentando indiferencia-Tienes potenciales...quizás no tanto en batalla, pero tienes un mente muy grande.

Además...que yo recuerde, tu me has comentado sobre una idea de como rastrear a gente por el mana-añadió risueño Garlan.

¡Entonces es un comienzo!-exclamo emocionada Emma-¡Toto-san va a ser un gran mago!

El albino de las gafas rio nervioso y apenado-N-no es para tanto...

¿Eh?...¿Hola?-la voz de Joshua los sacaron de la charla-si acabaron...¿podríamos seguir en el tema?

Oh, sí...-susurro nerviosa la oji caoba mientras miraba el artefacto y empezó a utilizar el aparato-Solo falta colocar los ajustes necesarios y el calibre mas apto...-luego apretaba el botón mas grande del aparato, girar una pequeña cuerda y de ajustar la pantalla, sus ojos se agrandaron de una impresión.

¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto curiosa Anise.

N-no es nada malo...de hecho es raramente bueno-contesto Sienna.

¿Qué queries decir con eso?-Luu se acerco con Anise en el cuello y miro el aparato curiosa.

Interesante-comento Anise asombrada.

Es que...-Sienna miraba el aparato con incredulidad mientras se rascaba la nuca-según el radar...Ain-sama y Fausto-san, están en este lugar...

Todos se quedaron mudos y el silencio inundo el salón.

Solo hasta que, un ruido proveniente de el techo les hicieron salir de gran silencio.

¡Vamos!-Shion salió de la casa con los demás, pero en el techo nadie se veía.

Shion-san...-susurro la azabache mirando el radar-Se han movido a unos metros al norte...

Sin mas, todos corrieron al norte mientras Sienna los guiaba con el radar a varios cambios de direcciones. Solo quedando Shion, Emma, Anise y Sienna aun en la constante carrera tras a sus objetivos.

Están a unas cuadras de aquí-aviso mas calmada la azabache-Están muy cerca...

Vamos ahora...-Shion acelero su paso tomando la mano de Emma y de Luu corrieron todos siguiendo a Sienna.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Aquí el otro cap...el colegio me mata. No tengo mucha motivación...pero tratare de seguir._**

**_Lo prometí...y ojala Odin-sama este leyendo y se sienta orgulloso._**

**_bueno, mas adelante. pelea, drama y lemon!...ok no lemon, pero lo demás sí._**

**_Ok eso es por ahora._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	6. Persecución y disputa

_****_Ok...me demore mucho_****_

_****_gomen...cap eliminado por falla técnica. Finalmente di mi examen de idioma extranjera._****_

_****_*ojala me haya ido bien*...por un tiempo estaré ausente. Regresare al reclus...digo escuela._****_

_****_AJJJAJJ...no goce mucho, pero es lo que hay._****_

_****_xD...ok, ooc y drama._****_

_****_PINCHE PC!_****_

El aire se siente tan bien...-comento alegre un moreno de ojos oscuros/opacos con cola de caballo de camisa negra con una bufanda cuadriculada y gabardina oscura viendo el paisaje de los techos.

Tu y tu fascinación por los techos-se dio vuelta y vio a una mujer morena de ojos cual ónix con 2 coletas bajas y un kimono negros con vendajes.

El paisaje es bello cuando tienes una vista desde un techo-argumento emocionado el moreno.

Hm...como digas-respondió la mujer solo pudiendo apreciar lo que su marido le decía-pero sigo pensando en lo infantil que te ves.

Bueno, me amas de todas formas ¿no?...¡Auch!-sin mas, recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza por el comentario que ruborizo a la mujer-¿Y...cuantos artefactos vendiste?

De pronto vio que su mujer babeaba, lo cual este rio y le entrego un pañuelo.

Ain noto la mirada alegre de su marido, lo que le incomodaba un poco-¿que me ves tanto?

-Nada...solo lo hermosa que eres...

Otra vez...siempre logra hacerla sonrojar con sus melosas palabras. Era la primera vez que un hombre lograba hacerle sentir de esa forma; como si fuese una mujer con un corazón, no como una mujer simple.

-C-cállate...

-Te ves adorable con tu cara roja...

-¡T-tu...!

¡Oigan!-una voz nueva llamo la atención de la pareja, para ver a una morena, un albino, una castaña con una gata negra y una niña pelirroja-¿Fausto...y Ain?

La pareja solo les vieron recelosamente, analítica y con cuidado-Sí...

Por favor, vengan con nosotros-pidió Sienna acercándose a Ain, que le propino un puñetazo en la cara.

¡Oh dios...!-Emma como pudo con Luu y Anise corrieron a ver a la chica que había caído del techo.

¿Crees que puedes golpear a una chica?-pregunto Shion blandiendo su escoba furioso.

Primero escúchenos...-pidió Anise calmada pero Fausto solo les miro sin mas.

No nos interesa saber que quieren-Fausto uso una voz cortante y disponía para irse hasta que una mano le detuvo.

¡Tu...¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sienna?!-Luu se abalanzo brava contra el moreno, pero este bloqueaba cada golpe que trataba esta de dar.

No podrás con nosotros...-Fausto solo sonrió sacando sus cráneos y estaba por arrojarlos a su dirección cuando un disparo destrozo uno de los cráneos.

¿Con que tu eres ese cerdito podrido que la chica esa hablaba?-Joshua apareció de la nada con Rossetta tras el.

¡Vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?!-Fausto chorreaba al de sangre por su nariz al ver a la rubia-¡una preciosu...!

Un gran golpe callo al moreno.

Solo mírala, por que ni loco le tocaras-el triocular solo le apunto con su arma y disparo. Sin embargo, la pareja fue veloz y la evadió. Ahora todos estaban en el suelo, preparándose para atacar.

-Esto será muy divertido ¿no crees Ai-chan?

-Hm...

-¿Divertido? solo para mi, cerdo idiota...

-Cariño, tranquilo.

Ambas parejas estaban listas para atacar.

Un cráneo fue el primer ataque, revotando con las paredes causando confusión a los magos. Pero lograron evadirlo y con agilidad Rossetta se acerco con velocidad a Fausto con una cuchara gigante, aunque el ataque fue bloqueado por unos cadáveres vivientes que le obstaculizaron.

Lucha conmigo, rubia...-desafío Ain molesta a Rossetta.

Como desees querida-contesto sonriente la rubia preparada para abatir contra la ritualista.

Un disparo distrajo a Fausto de la pelea de damas, viendo al triocular que se disponía a atacar.

No te distraigas imbécil...-con fiereza, Joshua pateo al moreno en su espalda, haciendo que tambaleara pero de inmediato se levanto para derribar al peli azul con una patada en las piernas.

Con gran agresividad, Fausto le piso el hombro haciendo que Joshua soltara un quejido fuerte. Aunque, una bala le perforo una pierna lo que logro que se quitara al nigromante de encima.

-Me las pagaras...Bastardo hijo de perra de mierda

Una criatura deforme surgió de su arma, dirigiéndose a Fausto.

El ataque no le llego ya que lo esquivo, pero le llego a Ain. La ritualista sufrió un gran impacto del disparo, que le dijo muy herida en la espalda.

-¡AIN!

Rossetta se dispuso a ayudar a su marido, pero los cadáveres seguían en pie e inclusive con mas fuerza. La ritualista estaba realizando un ritual que le permitió incrementar su fuerza al estar inconsciente.

Fausto aprovecho a tomar a su mujer del suelo y cargarla en su espalda con cuidado para no molestarle. Estaba dispuesto en ir a otro sitio cuando Joshua le derribo bruscamente, haciendo que este cayera con su mujer al suelo.

-No te escapes...

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

De pronto arrojo unas rocas, que incrementaron de tamaño y lograron lesionar el pie del triocular.

Fausto sentía su sangre arder como acido, sentía su sangre arderle lo mas recóndito de su cabeza, pecho y ojos. Estaba tan molesto que hasta en el aire se podía notar...

Con rapidez, logro usar su magia "reverse" para hacer que los cráneos incrementaran de tamaño, para luego encogerlos y hacerlos flotar para un ataque volador. Dándole solo al suelo, Fausto rabioso persiguió a Joshua hasta lograr estar frente a este.

Joshua disparo varias veces hacia el moreno, pero solo le daba a las paredes por la velocidad de este. Sin darse cuenta, estaban frente con frente, arma contra cráneo.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR, BASTARDO!

Una cuchara gigante repentinamente acorralo a Fausto en el suelo, dejando ileso al peli azul. Rossetta logro bloquear al moreno y darle tiempo a su esposo de levantarse.

Sin embargo, una katana filosa apareció frente su cuello.

¡A-ai-chan,estas bien!-Fausto podría abalanzarse sobre su mujer a abrazarle y besarle de no ser por estar acorralado.

Fausto acorralado por Rossetta, esta por Ain y finalmente Joshua pudo apuntar su arma en la nuca de Ain.

Ain logro hacer una herida en el hombro de Rossetta usando la katana y evadir la bala con su esposo.

Esta ya enervante el ambiente sin duda. Ambas esposas heridas, sus esposos algo cansados y abatidos por la lucha.

No se podía seguir mas...

Hasta que...todos fueron elevados por ¿hebras de escoba?

No se ustedes pero yo ya me aburrí de ver esto-una voz les hizo a todos voltear.

**_Continuara..._**

**_OMG! se vendrá una alianza? u otra pelea?_**

**_ya verán en el sgte cap!_**


	7. Hermandad

_Hola_**_ como les va? yo estoy de vacaciones!_**

**_WOW!...que mala suerte que solo sean 2 semanas, y debo estudiar para un examen de instituto.  
_**

**_TT^TT...por mientras, gozare!_**

¡Oye bájame, enano!-ordeno Fausto molesto ante darse cuenta que estaba sujeto-¡Quiero arrancarle los sesos a este...cepillo colorido!

Lo mismo digo, cerdo nigromante-insulto Joshua respondiendo al insulto del moreno.

No llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos así-suspiro Anise aburrida-si nos escucharan...nos habríamos ahorrado este espectáculo...

¡Pero el...!-ambos hombres amarrados trataron de excusarse, pero fueron callados por la mirada seria del albino.

Ahora...¿podrían oírnos...?-pidió Shion lo mas cordialmente posible, ignorando el insulto de Fausto.

Fausto parecía listo para negarse, en cuanto su esposa. Ain miraba fijamente al albino, leyendo su mirada seria.

Había algo que le decía que era muy importante. Muy crucial...

De acuerdo-interrumpió Ain a su esposo, quien parecía sorprendido-bájanos...

Fausto miro a su mujer dudoso, pensando que quizás era un plan de escape o un ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, sus ideas se detuvieron en cuanto vio a su mujer deshacerse de los cadáveres y de guardar su sable.

Fausto...-la voz firme de su mujer le daba a entender que el igualmente tenia que guardar sus cráneos, lo cual hizo soltando un suspiro-¿Bien...?

Primero que nada...-Shion se acerco frente a la pareja y saco su mano para estrecharla.

Ambos ritualistas parecían algo desconfiados.

Tranquilos...no muerdo-aviso sin mucha importancia Shion tratando de que la pareja le tomaran confianza.

Se que no confían en nosotros-suspiro Rossetta mirando al moreno-pero requerimos de su ayuda...

El moreno solo le dio a la rubia una sonrisa boba y un poco de sangrado nasal, pero el gesto desapareció cuando recibió una mirada fría por parte de su esposa.

...Si no fuera crucial, no perderíamos el tiempo...¿bien?-comento Joshua con una sonrisa asesina al moreno.

Fausto se acerco primero con cuidado y acerco su mano para estrecharla. Pero un grito del alrededor los detuvo...

¡Shion-san, es otro ser!-Sienna grito alarmada sacando su escoba-¡No se preocupe yo me encargo..!-sacando su escoba sin dificultad, los pulverizo en el suelo-Emma-san...Luu-chan, tengan cuidado...

Ambas chicas se pusieron alerta ante cualquier cosa. Como si eso fuera poco, unos seres se acercaron, pero no en dirección de Emma ni de Luu.

Sino a Shion con los demás.

¡Chicos cuidado!-el grito de Emma hizo que Shion, Fausto, Ain, Joshua y Rossetta se pusieran a la defensiva. Los seres se precipitaron contra ellos, pero el grupo se disperso para contraatacar.

Joshua se preparaba con su arma apuntan al Ser, que se avecinaba con alta velocidad a dirección de el. Al disparar, se percato que el Ser desvió su camino de dirección a su lado, preparado para atacarle. Sin embargo, una potente patada aturdió a la criatura, dándole oportunidad al triocular para dispararle.

Girando su rostro, vio el rostro de un moreno que le estaba sacando la lengua chistosamente.

...Nada mal, cerdo podrido-alago burlón el peli azul al moreno con un toque de molestia.

¿Tregua?-pregunto bromista el ritualista al Al-Nobl.

Hecho-sin mas, ambos empezaron a pelear contra los Seres.

Mientras tanto con Ain y Rossetta, las cosas no eran tan diferentes...

Estas cosas son muy molestas...-mascullo entre dientes Ain clavándole el sable en la frente de la criatura-mas que las ratas...

En eso debo concordar-contesto risueña la rubia mientras le propinaba un golpe a una de las bestias con su cuchara.

Luego de propinar unos golpes a varios y lograr que los muertos colaboraran con la batalla, la ritualista elaboro un plan rápido.

¡Trata de traerlos a mi dirección!-ordeno Ain a la morena mientras recoge del local una copa y se la entrega-tengo una idea...

Ain invoco a mas muertos, los cuales incrementaron su fuerza con la magia de la morena-sin dolor no hay ganancia...

Logro someter a las criaturas con fuerza. Mientras tanto la rubia tomo la copa, la cual ella beso y que adquiriera una forma mágica, que luego ocupo para capturar a los monstruos para que la rubia arrojarlos a dirección de la morena.

-Nee~ ya es hora de acabar con esto...

Joshua disparaba a las bestias con sus balas envenenadas, sorprendiéndose de ver a varias bestias sometidas en el suelo por varios muertos que los inmovilizaban.

¡Vaya, para ser fea si que eres ruda!-burlo Joshua recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de la morena y del marido de este.

_Aparentemente, no te ves en el espejo_-pensó molesta mientras manipulaba a los cadáveres para que paralizara a los monstruos y permitiéndole acumularlos...

Los disparos del peli azul logro que todos los Seres quedaran débiles en el grupos. Pero los seres coléricos, se abravaron y se disponían a matar a los ritualista y a la pareja fugitiva, sin embargo todos fueron retenidos por unas ataduras.

Ataduras de hebras...

Son una molestia...-murmuro molesto Shion blandiendo la escoba alto-¡Ahora Fausto!

El moreno solo pateo sus cráneos, que revotaron por varias direcciones...para finalmente golpear a las bestias alineadas en cada extremo.

Y así dando fin con las bestias.

...Veo que, sí es un asunto serio-comento Ain mirando curiosa los restos de las bestias.

¿Lo ven?, por eso necesitábamos que nos escucharan...-dijo Emma acercándose con cuidado con Luu.

Nen...-la mirada del albino callo al moreno-di-digo...

¿En que nos necesitan?-pregunto Ain.

¿Nos van a escuchar?-pregunto nerviosa Sienna.

...De acuerdo-Fausto asintió sin mas.

Shion se acerco a ellos como lo hizo Emma-Un gusto...-saludo serio el albino estrechándole la mano al moreno.

Un golpe en su psique, lleno de recuerdos le volvieron a abatir a Emma, Ain, Shion y Fausto luego de saludarse. Infancia, Torneo de Parejas, Mágico. Joshua y Rossetta, como Anise y Luu lograron experimentar una vibración en su cabeza, que los hizo recordar gran parte de sus vínculos.

...oh dios...-murmuro Ain sorprendida.

¿Hermano?-Shion se sorprendió al ver a su hermano.

¡Shion, hermanito~!-un fuerte abrazo de Fausto sorprendió a su hermano.

¡Pero si es el hermano del escobandante, el cerdito podrido!-insulto risueño Joshua.

Y tu el tres ojos con cara peluda-contra insulto Fausto algo molesto.

Tanto tiempo...-comento Rossetta como Emma.

Lo mismo digo-respondió Ain con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Wow~!-exclamo alegre Luu mientras Anise solo sonreía.

Ignorando el rostro agotado de Sienna_-...es un alivio..._

**_Continuara..._**

**_ALFIN ACABE! tarde mas que mi tarea de mate._**

**_Aajjajaja, bueno, tengo problemas en mi pc. Se borraron artos caps, pero no me detendré._**

**_Solo que me demorare._**


	8. Un vacio interno

_**Bueno, como les va?**_

_**soy la madre soberana de esta historia!,ajaja...ok no.**_

_**Pronto será la entrada de Lich y de los demás personajes. Posiblemente sea algo Ooc o muy raro... como si fuese la profecía del milenio y bla bla...**_

_**Pero eso dirán ustedes si lo es o no.**_

_**Ok...sigamos.**_

¿Dices que hay que tienen ir a Skull Eye?-pregunto incrédulo Toto al oír a la quinceañera.

Sí, la persona que buscamos esta en ese reino-contesto Sienna bebiendo un poco de té verde helado-gracias por el té, Anise-san...

Ya han pasado 3 días del reencuentro de las 3 parejas, los cuales se quedaron por un tiempo para recuperar algo de energía y también para cerciorarse de que no hubiera mas Seres infiltrados en el pueblo, que se demostró ya el pueblo estaba limpio de esas bestias.

Shion y Sienna pudieron realizar el ritual de la escoba para poder tener sus magia renovada y que no se les acabe en medio camino, sin embargo, la quinceañera les dio una buena noticia: al renovar la magia, en el viaje no se agotara como usualmente pasa debido que uno de los beneficios del ritual de viaje es que, sus usuarios no sufrirán efectos espacio/temporales. Es decir, podrían viajar por 50 años usando su magia todos los días y no envejecerían ni se agotaría su magia, y al volver a su época de regreso no pasara mas 1 día.

Aun que...en mi caso, eso no me cuenta por lo que aproveche a renovarme, además que las sanaciones tomaran mas tiempo de lo normal...pero como tenemos algunos artefactos que nos ayudaran, no habrá problema con ello-añadió Sienna algo despreocupada-quizás no pueda durarme el tiempo que requiero, pero por lo menos tengo Ases bajo mis mangas...

Interesante-murmuro Ain focalizada en su taza de té.

Yo todavía no confío en ti-las palabras de Joshua parecieron haber robado los pensamientos mismos de Fausto.

...hágame una pregunta cualquiera-pidió confiada Sienna.

Ok...primera pregunta del examen~-canturreo Fausto ante el pequeño desafío-

¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro 1° hijo?-pregunto Joshua asombrando a casi todos.

¡Espera, ¿Ustedes tienen un bebé?!-pregunto Emma exaltada.

Por supuesto...digo, con mi bella mujer y yo nos casamos hace tiempo ya; y creo que un hijo es una dicha-respondió Joshua como si hablar de la vida intima suya fuera igual que comentar el clima.

Ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo-comento Ain.

La voz de la quinceañera interrumpió los comentarios de los adultos y las risitas nerviosas; pero no pudo ser oída por los adultos.

¿Qué dices?-pregunto Anise haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

...A usted le gusta disfrutar el florecimiento de los cerezos con Ain-san, probando tempura hecho por ella...a pesar de que le cobre un montón de dinero por la comida hecha en casa-contesto Sienna a Fausto, quien estaba boca abierta. Bajando su taza de té, miro a Joshua pensativamente-...no pude hablar mucho con el debido a que es mayor que yo...pero se llama Rubén si mal no recuerdo.

Joshua y Rossetta quedaron mudos ante la repuesta, mientras Sienna los mira curiosos.

...si quiere-murmuro la quinceañera pero fue interrumpida por Joshua.

Ok, te creemos...-Joshua parecía indiferente, pero en realidad estaba algo tenso por lo mucho que sabia esa chica.

Tenemos que partir lo antes posible...-murmuro Shion tomando un sorbo de su café.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Skull eye.

El reino gozaba de paz y armonía...lo cual era bueno.

Sin embargo, el rey de dicho reino, Zodia Sink con su amigo/compañero Garnett podían notar que algo sucedía. Era un sentimiento de que algo se les venia encima, algo o alguien.

Suspirando pesadamente, el castaño solo miro por su balcón algo ocioso a su reino.

Silencioso, con su amigo que miraba amenamente el reino, pero mirando a su amigo curioso.

Oye, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Garnett a su amigo-pareces triste...

No es eso-contesto dando un suspiro pesado el castaño-solo que siento...como si me faltara algo.

El rubio no pudo discutir, debido a que el no era el único. Desde hace 2 años, ambos habían estado viviendo el día a día como siempre lo hacían. Pero, también podían sentir que algo estaba mal; era como si hubiera un hueco hondo en sus vidas. ¿Qué había en ese agujero? ¿Era algo? ¿Alguien?...

Bueno...-murmuro Garnett-estando deprimidos no nos ayuda de ninguna forma de todos modos.

¿Qué será?-pregunto en voz alta el rey.

-Sera mejor que salgamos a tomar aire...

-Recuerda que debo juntarme con los del consejo y el parlamento para hablar unos asuntos...

-Oh, claro.

-Si deseas, sale tu...yo debo encargarme de esos asunto

-Si sigues así, vas a terminar amargado como un viejo Zodia...

-¿Que se le puede hacer?...es parte de tener un reino.

Su colega parecía muy angustiado, pues veía a su amigo siempre con ese aire de "todo esta bien" frente a los viejos insoportable del parlamento y del consejo, pero solo el sabia de que en realidad este parecía que se fuera a derrumbar.

De pronto vio una sonrisa en Zodia, como se debe hacer.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy bueno se viene...

-Eso espero...

* * *

¡Rápido, rápido tenemos que llegar en 2 días!-Sienna estaba apresurando a los adultos, literalmente, casi arrastras afuera de Fool's Town.

Calma niña, por dios-Joshua se impaciento ante la actitud de la menor y de no ser por ser urgente, ya la habría mandado al cuerno.

Es que este va ha ser alguien difícil-comento la quinceañera muy incomoda.

¿Si es tan difícil, por que no mejor lo dejamos para el final?-pregunto Luu.

Bueno...es un tanto mas cerca que el otro sujeto-contesto Sienna mirando su radar, ya ajustado y añadido las fotos de los 2 últimos sujetos-además, tenemos que ir lo antes posible por que es alguien de actuar impredecible...

¿Impulsivo, eh?-pregunto Anise curiosa.

Algo así...pero nadie puede detenerlo por razones lógicas-contesto la morena con un deje de humor-es por algo..."social"

¿Estamos hablando de un loco o algo así?-pregunto Fausto casi provocando una carcajada a la menor, pero solo logro hacerle caer de espaldas.

N-no me refería a eso-Sienna se levanto del suelo-es que...el es un mago rojo, uno de los sabios del oeste.

Todos callaron ante dichas palabras y miraron a Shion esperando algún comentario, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

Y es rey de una nación...-añadió Sienna haciendo que casi todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

Aunque haga lo que desee, quizás el tenga un vacío en si mismo -murmuro Anise al analizar al personaje que la morena había descrito.

Por lo que yo se, es alguien que ha estado muy solo desde muy joven-comento Sienna al oír a la gata-no tuvo amigos, solo uno y sus padres solo le exigían mucho...y fue tratado de forma muy distante.

Ya veo...-Shion empezaba a sentir empatía por el "rey poderoso". El sabia lo que es que tus padres te exijan a gran potencia, no vivió como un príncipe pero sí lo que es vivir una vida que tus esfuerzos no sean apreciado por tus progenitores. Gracias a Emma, Luu y Anise pudo sentir lo que es sentirse apreciado y lo que realmente era una familia.

Es hora de viajar-todos exclamaron listos para comenzar su viaje, mientras se despedían de la aldea mágica.

**_Continuara..._**

**_AU~ como Shion siente lo que es una familia! Bueno, es mi fic y si quiero puedo hacer que vuelen morsas y perros usen bikini._**

**_Eso fue raro hasta para mi, ajajajaja_**

**_Bueno, estaré en pausa temporalmente por lo que no me esperen con antorchas ni tridentes._**

**_Matta nee~, saludos a Odin-sama_**


	9. Reencuentro de parejas

**_Hola chicos, lamento si no he actualizado. Ahora mi mente se ha ido desenfocado por un tiempo, cosa que no me ha favorecido...desde la perdida de un ser querido al estrés del ultimo año escolar._**

**_Como saben Ooc, oc, bla bla._**

¿Estas bien Emma?-pregunto Shion a su esposa.

S-sí, estoy bien-respondió algo jadeante la castaña.

De haber sabido que nos demoraríamos hubiera traído a Kaku-susurro Ain recordando a su bestia de transporte.

Digo lo mismo-Fausto trono sus dedos mientras estiraba sus brazos del dolor de sus hombros.

¿Cuánto falta?~-quejo agotada Luu.

Llegaremos en 2 días mas-contesto Sienna luego de un bostezo.

Joshua suspiro fastidiado-eso dijiste como hace 2 días y nada...

Anise salto hasta el cuello de la quinceañera, notando que esta meditaba mucho sobre algo en el mapa y luego el radar-El mapa indica que hay un pueblo a unos 500 metros mas adelante, podríamos alojarnos a una posada por una noche y lograr estar bien para seguir sin problemas...

Oh, verdad...-Sienna miro a lo lejos un pueblo-creo que...no lo note en el mapa...

Todos miraron a la chica, haciendo que una risa incomoda brotara de los labios de esta.

Llegando a casi la hora azul, llegaron a un pueblo pacífico llamado Saint. Con calles apedreadas, casas bellas con sus luces encendidas que salían por sus ventanas. No había mucha gente afuera, únicamente dueños de tiendas que estaban preparándose para cerrar o adultos que salían de estas misma como clientes.

A lo lejos se podía ver una iglesia, que aparentemente estaba en reparación por las carretas con ladrillos, pintura y las herramientas habían sido dejadas en la entrada de esta.

Aun la reparan-murmuro la chica mirando la estructura asombrada.

Luu soltó un gran bostezo, sintiendo sus parpados algo pesados y como deseaba que su rostro golpease una almohada para finalmente encontrar un sueño satisfactorio.

Hay que buscar una posada-dijo Emma tomando a Luu entre sus brazos. Shion le hizo un gesto a su mujer, haciendo que el cargara a Luu.

Por lo que recuerdo...en 2 cuadras mas adelante, hay una posada-Sienna giro su rostro y se fijo a lo lejos. Y ahí estaban todos, alojados en una posada que les miraban curiosos al grupo de personas que llegaban a horas muy raras y por su actitud sospechosa.

Pero el grupo decidió ignorar eso y relajarse para dormir, por que mañana en la mañana tendrían que comprara provisiones e irse para seguir con su viaje.

Pobre, tenia mucho sueño-comento Emma acostando a Luu en una cama.

Es de esperarse-bostezo Shion saliendo del baño con un pijama que equipo que constaba de una camisa sin mangas blanca con unos pantalones azules. Pero quedo boquiabierto al ver a Emma usando un camisón rojo que llegaba hasta los muslos con algo de encaje negro en los bordes y un listón blanco en el pecho haciendo que resaltaran, luciendo una figura bellísima-A-ah...

¿Cómo se me ve? Es un bonito pijama el que Garlan-san-pregunto Emma sonriente dándose la vuelta para que su esposo apreciara la visión del conjunto. Pero al volverse, solo vio a su esposo con una colosal hemorragia nasal-¡S-shion, estas sangrando!

Tr-tranquila, estoy bien-trataba de aparentar serenidad, pero Shion en realidad estaba tan nervioso con ver su mujer en el "pijama" que el viejo pervertido le había regalado a su esposa. Tenia que poner un memo en el que al volver del viaje tenia que darle una paliza al anciano.

Sera mejor que te recuestes, te traeré unos pañuelos-sugirió Emma luego de recostar a Shion para levantarse de la cama en busca de los pañuelo. Pero la mano de Shion le detuvo y le hizo recostarse a su lado mientras un brazo le rodeaba la espalda.

N-no hace falta...si estas a mi lado, quizás me sienta mejor-con un gran rubor en la cara (y quizás con una hemorragia nasal futura), Shion acerco a Emma a su torso. La castaña apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras se apenaba por la cercanía que tenían.

Se sentían mutuamente...ridículos, es decir, estaban 4 años casados-2 años por Mágico y 2 oficialmente ante la iglesia-pero seguían siendo algo penosos en dichos aspectos. Aun que ya con los años fueron perdían poco a poco el pudor que hace 1 años y medio ya empezaron a compartir habitación y a tener la vida intima de una pareja casada. Hubo muchos momentos en el que seguían siendo novatos en el tema-por que ni por nada del mundo escucharía los consejos del viejo pervertido de Garlan-y quizás había mucha sangre proveniente de cierta persona...pero había sido lo mas romántico, puro y único en la vida de ambos.

Ambos podían sentir el pudor de ambos, el sentía el calor del rostro de ella atreves de su camisa; y ella sentía el corazón alocado de el en su pecho. Pero ambos sentían comodidad y confianza, lo suficiente como para que al saber que mutuamente sentían amor, y que a pesar de los rubores y las hemorragias, solo sus presencias lograban hacerles sentir así.

Buenas noches...-murmuro Emma sonriente cerrando sus ojos achocolatados apoyando sus manos en el firme pecho de su esposo.

Buenas noches, duerme bien-suspirando sereno pero con una sonrisa que mostraba una alegría muy grande, cerro los ojos al igual que Emma.

Anise desde la ventana de la habitación embozo una sonrisa, feliz de que finalmente ambos estuvieran juntos. Recapitulando en sus recuerdos, recordando los desafíos del ritual, los obstáculos y de como habían pasado todo sin rendirse. De que Luu estuviera en una familia feliz como el inicio, con un papá y una mamá como se debe, siendo feliz como tuvo que haber sido desde que nació y no haber sido abandonada a su suerte de niña. Y ella...estaba en una familia.

La hermana mayor...

Bajando su mirada, miro al paisaje nocturno. Las bellas estrellas del cielo y la luna, de la tierra de donde ella nació, creada por Oz, el mismo para buscar el rastro de Emma y entregarla. Todavía lo recordaba, noches y días de investigación que le dejaban casi sin energía, estar al mando de todos sus "hermanos" y que había teniendo que hacer cosas de los que nadie estaría orgullosa. Pero cuando conoció a Shion, le siguió por el camino de esfuerzo y de fortaleza, aprendió que mas allá del deber existía el cariño y la alegría. Y cuando Emma y Luu se unieron a la foto, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Era tener una familia...

Y la tenia ahora, era parte de esa familia. Pero...¿por que sentía algo vacío en su pecho?

Inconscientemente volvió su mirada al cielo, a la luna, sintiendo como si fuese un lugar interesante. No por ser su lugar de origen, no sentía nostalgia por ser su viejo hogar sino por algo mas...como si le hubiese pasado algo mas, emocionante, que le llenaba el pecho pero a la vez le hacia sentir un vacío. Como si su vida hubiera estado pendiendo de un hilo y de como si se hubiese salvado de a poco...¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

Puerco asado...-la voz adormilada de Luu le hizo reír un poco, logrando sacar de su mente esos pensamientos fueran interrumpidos y poder dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el grupo se habían despierto y estaban en el mercado del pueblo. Pero estaban teniendo algunos líos, cortesía de Fausto que estaba coqueteando con una y que otra chica; Joshua que a las mismas les baja el autoestima mientras su mujer se disculpaba en nombre de ella; y Ain que aparte de darle una paliza a su esposo por los coqueteos, se le hacia difícil la compra de mercancía por la insistencia en regatear-aunque logro obtener muchos productos y tenían dinero suficiente para mas provisiones.

Por Dios, se nos hará difícil el día-comento Shion sintiendo una vena hincharse en su frente.

Shion, vamos cálmate...-pidió Emma tomándole del brazo y sonriéndole a su esposo-pudo ser peor...

¿Cómo cuando llegamos a Fool's Town y Luu se empezó a comer la mercancía de An-san?-pregunto risueño el albino haciendo que Emma riera.

¡Emma ¿puedo tener un dulce?!-la voz de la pelirroja llamo la atención de la castaña.

Claro...-maternalmente, Emma le acaricio el cabello a la niña y le consigue a su hija un pastelillo de caramelo.

Shion las miro con cariño, notando el aire familiar de las 2, pero también noto unos ojos que miraban con algo de envidia. Unos ojos joviales, marrones de todo caoba.

Sienna-san...-dirigio su mirada a ella, pero al hacerlo, se distrajo causando que chocara con una persona por error.

¡Shion!-Emma se acerco a su esposo preocupada.

Auch...-murmuro el albino.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sienna saliendo del estupor para dirigirse a ellos.

¡Disculpe, ¿esta bien?!-una voz femenina les hizo subir la vista. Frente a ellos, había una mujer de mas o menos su edad, de piel pálida leche con ojos dorados y cabellos rubios, trayendo un traje de Suma sacerdotisa.

Lo lamentamos mucho-se disculpo Emma apenada con la mujer.

No-no se preocupe, no me fijab...-antes de que la sacerdotisa pudiera completar su frase, un puño apareció de la nada con intención de herir al albino. Pero dicho puño fue detenido por la mano del albino.

¡Oye ¿Qué no ves donde vas idiota?!-un muchacho de la misma edad de Shion de ojos color rubí llamativos y cabellos que parecían fuego, literalmente hablando. Llevaba ropas ligeras y una gran cicatriz en su cara.

¡Oye imbécil, si fue un accidente!-exclamo Shion bloqueando la patada que estaba por propinarle. Pero luego noto que sus golpes...estaban ardiendo en fuego-¿Un flamista?

¡Rougue, basta!-la rubia sujeto del brazo a su amigo.

¡Suéltame Lily, que le daré una paliza al tarado!-grito Rougue molesto pero sin empujar a Lily. Pero la rubia no fue la única en detenerle, Emma trataba de que su esposo igualmente no se abalanzara sobre el flamista.

¡Basta ya!-una escoba separo a ambos hombres, haciendo que dirigieran su mirada a Sienna.

No creo que sea necesario que armemos un teatro aquí-comento Anise pasando frente a Sienna.

Créame, si se pelean el pueblo desaparecerá-argumento la morena seria a la gata.

¡Por favor, bájelos!-pidió Emma a Sienna, quien suspiro y dejo a los hombre. Muchos clientes y vendedores le miraban curiosos y varios sospechosos, pero al ver a la rubia empezaba a desenvolverse bien con ellos y que les pidió a los demás que no sucedía nada.

Lamentamos que se formara un alboroto-disculpo la rubia al grupo.

No hay problema, nos disculpamos nosotros...-disculpo Anise apenada.

Anda escobandante, si no es tu cerdito de hermano eres tu-burlo el triocular causando algo de tensión.

No te hagas, 3 ojos con cabeza de cepillo-insulto Fausto poniéndose coqueto-perdone señorita, con gran belleza no...

Un puño de Ain callo al ritualista.

¿Podría decirnos su nombre?-pregunto amable Rossetta-nosotras somos Rossetta, Ain y ellos son nuestros esposos Joshua y Fausto.

Mis modales, un gusto...me llamo Lily y el es mi esposo Rougue-la rubia acerco su palma a Emma mientras que mas calmado, el flamista acercaba su mano igualmente.

Yo soy Emma y ellos son mi esposo Shion, mi hija Luu y Anise-uniendo su mano con la de la pareja, Emma y Shion sufrió un golpe mental. Recuerdos...hechizos de sanación, agradecimiento y protección.

¡Shion, amigo mío tanto tiempo!-Rougue palpo fuertemente la espalda del albino mientras que este igualmente y ambos con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Anda, si es el puerco en llamas y la fea!

-¡Tu...!

-No otra vez...

**_Continuara..._**

**_aquí esta el cap...pero todavía no continuare con regularidad. Tengo exámenes y ahora escribo 3 fics. (otro esta en mundo yaoi xD)_**

**_Un oscuro secreto mío...jajajja_**

**_Ok eso seria, bye bye, Nos leemos._**

**_Saludos._**


	10. Comodidad olvidada

_**Hola que hacen? yo sigo con vida...creo yo.**_

_**Pero bueno, se que me demoro mucho...pero es que mi creatividad es mucha y mi energía muy poca...**_

_**Ironico ¿no? pero que va, ya estoy de regreso, pero algo lenta. Ok...algo de Ooc y misterio.**_

_**Ok, nos vemos.**_

Tras el reencuentro con el flamista y de la sacerdotisa, el grupo se encontraban en un parque grande con senderos de roca y bastos arboles con floras variadas.

¡No puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo sin vernos!-Emma no cabía de la emoción.

3 años...-contesto Lily muy contenta-¿Que hay de nuevo con ustedes?

Es una larga historia-contesto Shion girando su vista a Sienna que revisaba su mapa.

Pero en resumen, es una niña que viene del "futuro" buscándonos para que le ayudemos-comento Fausto sin mucha importancia.

¿A ustedes?-pregunto Rougue dudoso.

Sí, a nosotros y otros mas...-contesto Anise en un suspiro.

Si desean...podrían acompañarnos-Sienna apareció de la nada algo ruborizada-Mientras mas seamos...mejor, digo yo.

¿Pero no será peligroso para ellos?-pregunto Rossetta-dijiste que buscabas a los mas poderosos y creo que involucrar a otros podría ser riesgoso...

¡¿Estan diciendo que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para acompañarlos?!-exclamo colérico Rougue.

¡N-no eso!...pero creo que Lily-san nos seria de ayuda en cuanto a sanación-opino Sienna mirando a la sacerdotisa y dirigió su mirada al flamista-y si Lily-san viene, usted vendrá ¿no?

Es muy obvio-dijo firme el peli flama.

Aunque hay un problema...-dijo Sienna-tendrían que ausentarse del pueblo ¿creen que puedan?

No creo que debamos-opino Lily a su esposo-seria un problema si en nuestra ausencia algo pasara...

En eso tienes razón...-concordó Rougue en un suspiro. La pareja suspiro derrotados...

Sienna ¿no que dijiste que el tiempo no se vería afectado?-pregunto Emma en un susurro a la niña.

Lo se, pero no quiero que vengan...podrían salir seriamente lastimados o inclusive morir-contesto la quinceañera-no me perdonaría el hecho de involucrar a otros en esto.

¿Y entonces por que los querías invitar?-pregunto Ain confundida.

Ne~ no quiero que piensen que son débiles o herirles-contesto Sienna tomando el mapa para ver-¡Oh, ya no esta el Skull eye!

Solo nos quedan 2 personas mas, no te alteres enana-dijo Joshua exhalando una bocanada de humo de cigarrillo.

Lo se...pero quiero que mi infierno acabe-un ahogado sollozo quería salir de su garganta-digo, hay muchos que cuentan con esta esperanza...

Lo se, pero estresándonos y agotándonos no nos ayudara-dijo Anise muy seria.

Eso es verdad, lo siento si actuó así-disculpo Sienna muy apenada.

Tranquila, podemos entender pero debes tratar de calmarte-calmo Shion dándole su típico apretón de narices.

Oigan, como están de visita podríamos invitarlos a comer-las palabras de Lily fueron música para los oídos de Luu.

Yo no invito-murmuro Ain causando una gota de sudor a todos.

Así que Lily...¿eres soltera?-la pregunta de Fausto fue contestada por una bola de fuego en su pantalones.

Dios, no podremos descansar-dijo Shion dándose un palmetazo en la cara.

* * *

¿Adonde vamos Zodia?-pregunto Garnett.

Ambos nobles estaban conduciendo su convertible mágico, a gran velocidad como si el fin del mundo les siguiera. Al moreno rey le había dado ganas de viajar con su compañero con rumbo nulo, solo queriendo salir como si buscara ese recuerdo falto.

-Adonde nos lleve el viento...

El rey sentía el viento golpearle la cara, como su cabello caoba negruzco fuera acariciado por centenar de manos que le propinaban una calma temporal pero relajante. Sus ojos azules cual cielo nocturno miraban el cielo diurno y veía las nubes que estaban sobre ellos, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño sin nada que hacer luego de estudiar en casa pero sin poder salir afuera.

Estaban pasando sobre el bosque a las afueras de Euroza, el cual tenia fama por su lago de luna y también por la actividad mágica que ocurría. Por ello tuvieron que pasar con cautela y con la defensa en alto por cualquier ataque sorpresivo de la flora.

Pasando arriba del lago, Zodia quedo ido mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Había algo en ese lugar en especifico que le molestaba y le causaba una rabia en su interior, como si ese lugar representara una derrota y un golpe en su orgullo.

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Garnett notando la cara molesta de su colega.

Este lugar me molesta-contesto simple Zodia-no se porque, pero me molesta...

El rubio solo callo centrando su vista al camino, por alguna razón sentía que le entendía o que ese lugar de alguna forma también mostraba una molestia para Garnett también.

¿Nos detenemos en Saints?-propuso Garnett-He escuchado que Euroza tienden a ser un poco...xenofóbicos, en cambio Saints, son mas amables...

Si no hay de otra...-contesto Zodia en un suspiro.

Muy bien, vamos a Saints-Garnett giro el volante para al fin dirigirse a un destino fijo.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba delicioso-dijo Emma agradecida.

Lo mismo digo-concordó Luu recostándose en la silla satisfecha.

Luu enderézate, no es de buena educación echarse a la silla-dijo Anise a su hermana con sutileza.

¡Es obvio, Lily cocina muy bien!-exclamo orgulloso Rougue.

Ni tanto...-Joshua recibió un pedazo de pan en su boca por parte de Shion para evitar que haya mas problemas.

¿Con que, 1 año de casados?-pregunto Rossetta tomando un sorbo del té-De seguro están como tortolos.

Sí, algo así-contesto muy ruborizada Lily.

¿Y como va todo en la habit...?-Ain le tapo la boca a su marido para callar sus preguntas impetuosas.

¿Eres una suma sacerdotisa?-pregunto Ain para cubrir la incógnita que dejo su esposo-¿Debes de saber mucho sobre rituales blancos?

No, yo solo poseo la magia que me dejo mi madre-contesto la rubia sacerdotisa algo apenada-¿Tu sabes mucho de rituales, no?

Sí...pero no son aptos para todo publico-contesto Ain sin mucha preocupación.

Je-Shion emitió una risa tosca ante la respuesta de la ritualista.

Sienna rio a lo bajo al ver el escenario gracioso, era muy divertido ver como todos hablaban de sus vidas. Claro, también los momentos incomodos que era censurados por tapones de bocas o solo eran interrumpidos por otros.

Le recordaba cuando era niña...con su familia y sus amigos. Las peleas graciosas, como su primo peleaba con su sobrino por que su prima era muy cercana a el. O como sus mejores amigos, Rosemary y Irwing le hacían reír con sus comentarios. Sus hermanas mayores al estar casada y comprometida, no pasaban mucho tiempo con ella, ni que decir de su hermano que viajaba; sin embargo siempre venían de visita de vez en cuando con sus parejas y con su sobrino para verlos a ella y a sus padres.

Sus padres...ese pensamiento nublo la mente de la joven, recordando la sonrisa de su mamá cuando le deba de comer o jugaba con ella y los brazos protectores de papá cuando le cuidaba de los monstruos debajo de su cama o de los ruidos raros de la casa. O también como sus hermanas les sacaban una sonrisa cuando lloraba por las crueldades que me decían en el parque, como ellas le animaban...o como una de ellas amenazaba de comérselos para la cena.

-¿Sienna?

_**Aquí esta...continuara...**_

_**Se que me demoro, pero sufro de problemas de enfoque y además estoy haciendo mas fanfics. No es muy inteligente hacer muchos fics al mismo tiempo...pero es inevitable ejejeje...**_

_**Pero ojala nos leamos prontos. Saludos a Odin...estés donde estés. Quiero reviews o amenazas de muerte...**_

_**pero agradecería mas comentarios ejejje**_


	11. Enemistad pasada

¿Por que lloras?-pregunto Emma preocupada.

¿Eh?¡N-no, m-me queme la lengua solamente!-contesto nerviosa la quinceañera limpiándose la cara con las mangas rápidamente-N-no es nada...

Que rara eres-comento Luu dando un gran mordisco de su comida causando una risa de algunos.

La tarde esta trascurriendo sin problema por ahora, salvo los comentarios de Joshua, perversidades de Fausto y las cotidianas discusiones de Luu con Shion. Era lo que se podría llamar un día "normal"...

Aprovechando la tranquilidad del día, el grupo se dirigió al parque para descansar un poco.

Sienna caminaba por el parque mientras miraba el paisaje del pueblo, el cielo azul claro con el sol bañando sus rayos calurosos y oía a los niños reír como correteaban o jugaban en los juegos. Suspiraba muy nostálgica al ver tanta tranquilidad y sentir el aura de amor que hacia años no sentía.

_Que raro es esto para mi...-_se dijo mientras se abrazaba algo triste. Ahogando el sollozo que quería salir de su persona, la morena apoyo su cabeza en un árbol mientras sentía la suave brisa jugar con sus cabellos...brisas que gradualmente se volvía mas fuerte y acompañados de gritos de los niños como sus padres les resguardan-¡¿Pero que...?!

Dándose la vuelta, a unos metros podía divisar a un objeto que pareciera estar aterrizando. Al hacerlo, grandes ondas de mana producían continuas y fuertes vientos que opacaban la vista de todos.

¡Sie-chan!-Emma se protegía con Luu de los vientos.

¡Anise, sujétate bien!-Shion uso su escoba para cubrir a su familia y a los demás como para también sujetarse de unos cimientos del suelo-¡Todos, vengan tras la escoba!

_Este mana es muy potente...debe de ser alguien muy poderoso_-pensó Anise cubriéndose.

¡Chicos, cuidado!-los magos estaban alerta ante el repentino escandalo.

¡¿Que sucede?!-gritaba una señora protegiendo a su niño entre sus brazos.

¡Un ataque!-muchos corrían asustados ante la idea de ser atacados por algún enemigo, y mas con ese gran mana.

Luego de unos minutos, la ventisca se fue aminorando hasta que el entorno se fue apaciguando y lograron ver con claridad al causante de tal escandalo.

Era un vehículo mágico, un auto volador...

Vaya, parece que no es muy poblado-comento un hombre que bajaba del vehículo.

Creo que mas que eso, se asustaron por como llegamos-contesto el otro joven que bajaba del vehículo. Bajándose del vehículo, se vio dos figuras masculinas; Un chico no muy alto, de cabello moreno caoba hasta por encima de los hombros y con unos ojos de color cielo nocturno. Su vestimenta destacaba de piel en las muñequeras y la parte de los hombros. El otro hombre era mucho mas alto que el anterior, cabello rubio y llevaba un suite destacado en su arreglo y por tener una estrella roja en la frente.

Shion, Emma, Luu y Anise los miraban con alerta y detenimiento para estar precavidos ante cualquier ataque o movimiento extraño. Algo en ellos le daba una mala espina y Shion, Luu y Anise sabian que jamás ese instinto suyo les fallaban...

_Sin embargo...-_pensó la gata mirando a ambos hombres.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Shion llamando la atención de los llegados.

¿Quién desea saberlo?-pregunto Garnett serio mirando desconfiado al albino.

Shion Eliphas Levi-se presento firme el fugitivo.

Ah...tu eres el famoso criminal ¿no?-pregunto Zodia intrigado-es fascinante conocerte en persona, yo soy...

Zodia Sink, uno de los 3 Sabios del oeste...y Garnett, el Verdugo Negro, ambos son gobernantes de Skull Eye-murmuro Sienna llamado la atención de los nombrados.

Zodia Sink...-murmuro Fausto sin quitar su sonrisa-es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a un rey frente mío...

_No lo pareciera a simple vista_-comento Ain en su interior.

Veo que sabes mucho de nosotros-comento Garnett sospechoso ignorando al grupo.

Y mas, pero debo decir primero...-la quinceañera se agacho en una rodilla mientras inclinaba su escoba junto a su rostro-es un honor poderles conocer en persona nuevamente...

¿Nuevamente?-pregunto Zodia alzando sus cejas. Había algo raro en esa joven, nunca la había visto en su vida y sabia de ellos como si fuera alguien cercano-yo recordaría sin dudas haberla conocido en algún momento de mi vida...

Su mana era raro...

¿Con que era el a quien buscábamos?-pregunto Joshua sacando su cigarrillo.

Notando al grupo entero, Garnett se acerco a Sienna para tomarle del hombro.

Garnett...-con solo nombrarlo, el rubio soltó a la joven. El castaño moreno se acerco con paso elegante donde la niña y le miro con superioridad por lo que le levanto el rostro.

Un rostro que a pesar de su edad, reflejaba rebeldía y seriedad...rasgos que este aborrecía con creces. Solo pudo apretar su puño molesto y apretar sus dientes levemente.

¡No, espere!-exclamo Anise notando que el rey se veía muy serio y con intenciones amenazantes contra la joven.

¡No le haga daño a Sie-chan!-pidió Emma.

Zodia se agacho donde Sienna y le miro fijamente el rostro-dime...¿Quién eres y que buscas?

Lamento no poderle ser sincera, pero solo puedo decirle que mi nombre es Sienna y que vengo por ayuda-se presento la morena mirando esos ojos azul marino nocturno con firmeza y valor-pero si estrecha la mano de uno de nosotros...todo tendrá sentido y sentirá que ya nada falta...

Debes de estar muy mal si crees que haremos lo que tu dices-dijo Garnett serio pero se sorprendió al notar que su amigo estaba estático sin romper el contacto visual con la joven.

Zodia frunció levemente el ceño sin moverse. Su vista no se quitaba de la castaña mirada de Sienna, mientras sentía una curiosidad inmensa en su persona.

Sonaría raro, no le conocía para nada y le era sospechosa, mas también el grupo de personas pero había una gran impulso que le decía que hiciera lo que esa joven decía. No podía confiarse de una desconocida, era fuerte por lo que podía pelear contra lo que fuera y sabia de ellos lo que dejaba en claro que podía ser una espía...

Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenia razón, algo en su vida le carecía de sentido y sentía que faltaba de algo en ella. Como si algo, ya sea negativo o positivo, hubiera sido borrado de su cabeza hacia unos años y eso le estaba molestando de gran forma.

¿Qué faltaba en su vida?

Probablemente suene tonto y lo sabemos ya que pasamos por lo mismo-apoyo Rossetta sutilmente-pero como rey ¿no es parte de reinar, conocer las chances que hay en el mundo? ¿vivir para su reino seguro y con paz? si no logra apaciguar esas dudas, quizás le sea muy difícil vivir así...

¿La ex reina de Dragon Tail?-pregunto Zodia reconociendo dicho rostro pero con dificultad ya que algo le evitaba indagar mas allá en su mente.

Estando ahí en el trono, aprendí no solo que la vida de lujos solo son materiales sin valor emocional...sino que todo rey y reina vive con miedo e inseguridades-añadió Rossetta, causando que Joshua exhalara una bocanada de humo-pero cada uno debe dejar de lado dichas emociones para tratar de superarlos o al menos controlarlos...-tomando la mano de Joshua para verlo a los ojos con amor puro y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro-y cuando lo logras y te atreves a seguir tu felicidad y sentir esa seguridad que te da paz en ti mismo...

Zodia se levanto con la joven para dirigirse donde Shion, mirándole detenidamente. Con ese aire de rebeldía y braveza, causando que alzara su ceja intrigado.

Levanto su mano hacia Shion.

¡Z-zodia!-llamo sorprendido Garnett.

Garnett...se que quizás suene muy loco pero quizás esta sea la respuesta que hemos estado buscando-comento Zodia de espaldas-si lo es o no, solo hay una forma de verlo...

Con dichas palabras, el rubio sabia de lo que hablaba el castaño, era evidente que esa duda los hostigaban por años y eso le causaban una inquietud eterna. Y además, sabia que cuando el rey tomaba una decisión, era única y oficial.

Con tomarse las manos, un choque de imágenes les abatieron junto a los demás.

Sin embargo...no era recuerdos buenos: tensión, enfrentamiento, batalla de vida o muerte, envidia, daño, dolor pero por sobretodo...

Humillación.

Shion...-mascullo iracundo Zodia con sus ojos casi en llamas.

Zodia-gruño Shion soltando la mano del rey con braveza y sintiendo una rabia en su pecho.

_Z-zodia...-_pensó Anise muy sorprendida al recordar al enemigo de su familia pero quien también era su salvador.

¡Cabeza hueca!-insulto Luu mirando brava a Garnett.

-Niñata...

Ay no...olvide que ambos se odian a muerte y mas que Garnett casi mata a...-murmuro Sienna muy nerviosa_-¡Dios santo, ¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer?!_

_**Conti...**_

_**Uf lo mismo digo Sienna ¿what have you done? lel**_

_**espero que haya algún review tras mi regreso sorpresa y leve.**_

_**La Uni me mata...**_

_**Bye bye**_


	12. El rey y el criminal

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..._

El ambiente del grupo parecía que era muy corrosivo y de una manera, el aire se volvía mas denso que era imposible respirarlo. Emma no podía estar tranquila con ver la fuerte corriente que fluía entre ambos sabios.

Vaya, esto es lo mas sorprendente que vivido hasta ahora-Zodia miraba sereno al grupo pero mas que nada, a su oponente con tanta superioridad.

Lo mismo digo...-el albino solo podía gruñir de la gran frustración e incomodidad al ver al rey. Aparentemente, tendría que viajar con su némesis, uno de los idiotas que quiso aniquilar a SU Emma y casi mata a su hija Luu.

Este...Z-zodia-sama...-antes de que pudiera hablar, una mano le tomo del cuello de la blusa con fiereza. El rey, colérico y lleno de impulsividad alzo a la chica para verle la cara.

Tu...no se quien eres en realidad, de donde vienes o que buscas porque no te creo en lo mas mínimo...-murmuro el oji azul marino a la muchacha-pero solo te diré que no quiero que interfieras conmigo...

Unas hebras de escoba sujetaron el puño del rey haciendo que detuviera el ataque. Shion no dejaría que ese tonto hiriera a alguien de gran importancia para su familia y mas aun si constaba del bienestar de la humanidad.

No tan rápido...-Shion trajo al rey donde el para darle frente-si vas a pelear, pelea conmigo...

Lo que tu desees imbécil...-con fuerza, un mana con alones majestuosos envolvieron su puño del rey que voló hacia el albino enviándolo hacia un árbol. El fuerte crujir del tronco y la caída de este, fue el detonante de la guerra.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Shion!

¡Óigame!-Luu salto salvaje hacia la espalda del rey pero una bota roja viva le interfirió con el puño fiero.

Pelea conmigo, pequeña-Garnett separo a la niña de su bota para quedar frente a frente.

No tienes idea de cuanto yo esperaba esta oportunidad...-un repentino puño de escoba le empujo de la nada de lado-¿Que...?

Debes aprender a observar...-el albino aprovecho el subsuelo agrietado y hueco para que su escoba se colara a este y poder salir de un punto distinto-si crees que me vencerás, recuerda que no soy debilucho...

Mierda...-Zodia sentía su mejilla arder de la cólera ante la seguridad del albino, haciendo que gritara de gran intensidad.

Patadas, golpes...

No dejare que una niña me venza esta vez-recalco el rubio a la niña firme proporcionándole una patada.

¡Eso crees!-bloqueando el ataque con rapidez, la pelirroja no pareciera doblegarse sino muy segura ante sus pasos y ataques, con su defensa alta.

Luu con Garnett estaban sacando chispas en la batalla como si fueran rocas buscando causar llamas. Luu logro de la nada golpear el brazo del Verdugo pero a la vez, haciendo que la bota de color negruzco carmín le causara una severa herida en el hombro haciendo que esta se tambaleara.

Cuando justamente una patada pareciera ir donde su rostro...

Unos cráneos se rompieron contra la bota, volviéndola huesos ante el tacto-¡¿Qué carajo...?Mierda, mis botas!

No creo que sea justo que mi sobrina pelee contra un adulto ¿no?-pregunto burlón Fausto al rubio. Mirando a la pelirroja con algo de animo, le sonrió-¡No te preocupes, el gran tío Fausto te ayudara!

¡No necesito de su ayuda, yo puedo pelear con este vejete tranquila!-con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

¡No lo puedo creer, Zodia, tu repondrás mis botas!-reclamo el rubio tratando de sacarse las piezas de los cráneos.

Ok, lo haré cuando acabemos con esto-contesto animado Zodia simplemente pero de la nada recibió un fuerte empujón hacia el suelo-¡Toma esto!

Un puñetazo dejo a Shion a unos metros lejos-¡Pues mira...!-con fuerza, un puño hecho de hebras de escoba hizo que Zodia levantara la guardia antes de que el puño le tocara.

Mientras que Sienna se mordía los labios nerviosa sin saber como interceder correctamente-¡Por favor basta!

Niña, si no querías pelea, hubiera sido mejor que no les hicieras recordar a los cerditos-opino Joshua simple mientras observaba la pelea.

No deberían pelear, vinimos por un asunto mas importante-comento Rossetta preocupada haciendo que Sienna se sintiera mas frustrada.

Pero mucho antes de que Sienna pudiera decir algo...

¡Lily!-la voz del flamista llamo la atención de todos en la pelea. Una criatura deforme con múltiples brazos de cuerpo macizo cual roca se asomo desde el horizonte causando un gran pavor y pánico en el pueblo.

¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!-pregunto Garnett sorprendido.

Tiene una roca en su cuerpo ¡Es una quimera...!-La criatura comenzó a chillar, interrumpiendo a la quinceañera, desde el pueblo mientras blandía la figura de la suma sacerdotisa entre sus garras.

¡Lily-sama!-una mujer grito espantada al ver que la rubia era aprisionada por la bestia. Rougue comenzó a arrojar fuego hacia la criatura hasta que el grito de Sienna le detuvo.

¡No lo haga, es una quimera hecha de cristal y roca!-Sienna corrió hacia el flamista-¡si usa fuego, dañara a Lily-san!

¿¡Y que sugieres que haga!?-pregunto bravo Rogue.

...Sink-sama, Luu-san...-los nombrados le miraron sorprendidos-tendrán que trabajar juntos, usted igual Garnett-san...

¡¿Bromeas? hace un rato casi te matan y nos arrancan los sesos!-exclamo la pelirroja a la morena.

Joshua-san y Rossetta-san, necesitare que ayuden a distraer a la bestia para poderla retener-continuo Sienna cuando sintió un brazo firme tomándole el hombro.

¿Te haces la mandamás? Por que ni de chiste voy a seguir ordenes tuyas-Zodia no parecía querer contribuir con los ideales de la joven. Sienna tenia que admitir que la movida hecha hacia unos instantes no habia sido lo mas prudente ni mucho menos, intelegente.

Sin embargo, era una situacion de vida y muerte por lo que no penso mucho en que hacer.

Debia hacerse responsable de lo que habia causado.

Lo se y me vale, ahora lo crucial es detener a esa cosa-dijo firme la morena ante la situación de gran riesgo mientras tomaba a la criatura con su escoba para retenerle-este es una quimera de roca, solo la fuerza bruta podra dañarle, tambien necesitaremos que Shion-san actue...

Yo no tengo ningun problema-acepto Shion blandiendo su escoba-lo aniquilaremos rapido...

¡No, no lo maten!-interrumpio Sienna al albino.

¿No habias dicho que habia que matarlo?-pregunto Garnett a la morena.

No...si lo hacen, podria causarle daño a Lily-sama-explico Sienna algo complicada-Por ahora hay que retenerlo antes que cause mas daño a los aldeanos y luego lo reduciremos...¿Shion-san?

Con eso, ambos magos de escoba blandieron sus armas para retener a la corpulenta bestia en un punto fijo.

¡Ghg...!-la morena estaba tratando de detener a la figura y de quitarle la rubia de las garras de esta pero solo conseguía que los hilos de la escoba se destrozaran.

¡Sink-sama! ¡Garnett-san! ¡Luu-san!-llamo Sienna seria-¡Por favor!

¡Oigan!-exclamo Rougue abrasivo-¡¿Que vale mas, una pelea o vidas humanas?!

¡Por favor, Zodia...!-pidió Anise seria y muy preocupada. Zodia giro su vista hacia la golem con serenidad, notando la mirada necesitada de Sienna, Anise y Rogue sobre el.

No sabia que o por que, pero algo le debatía en su mente en que no era su obligación ayudarles y que solo debía preocuparse de su propio reino...Pero ahora que ese vacío de años se había desvanecido, algo le impulsaba a que debía ayudarles.

Como...agradeciendo el calmar su vacío.

¿Que dices Garnett?-pregunto Zodia indiferente.

Yo solo haré lo que tu hagas, amigo-opino el rubio a su colega con aire de despreocupación, girando su vista a la niña pelirroja quien solo se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas indicando su molestia.

Me vale, solo con tal que esta cosa no nos mate-dijo Luu burlona mientras miraba a la bestia con su puño al aire.

De la nada, otra escoba apareció pero transformándose en espada que amputo el brazo de la bestia que contenía a la joven rubia.

¡Lily!-Rougue salto desde un tejado para tomar en sus brazos a su mujer-¡¿Estas bien?!

S-sí...-contesto algo temblorosa.

¡Rougue, llévate a la gente a un sector seguro!-bajando la espada-escoba, Shion vio el brazo de roca caer al suelo haciéndose trizas. Haber amputado el brazo con Lily era riesgoso pero logro darles mas ventaja para luchar contra la bestia sin miedo.

¡Ahora!-con esto, los magos rojos saltaron dispuestos a comenzar a actuar.

* * *

-¡Todos los niños y mujeres sigan a Lily y a mi; los hombres busquen y ayuden a los demás!

¡Gente por favor, cálmense!-pedía Lily mientras guiaba a la gente al sector de seguridad. Con los ruidos de pelea y los estruendos del suelo destrozarse ante las pisadas del gran monstruo, la gente no podía tranquilizarse.

¿¡Esa cosa nos destruirá a todos!?-exclamaba un hombre aterrado.

¡Vamos a morir!-chillaba una anciana atemorizada.

¡Mami! ¡Mamá~ no quiero morir!-lloraban los niños aterrados mientras sus progenitoras los protegían y se los llevaban del pueblo a una zona mas segura.

¡Todos vengan mas rápido, falta poco para llegar!-aviso Rougue desde el cielo mientras usaba una bola de fuego para elevarse y vigilar que no faltara nadie o quedara gente atrás.

Mientras cruzaban entre las calles y corrían lejos de la pelea, una silueta alta se asomaba por el techo de la iglesia.

Como puedo ver...la quimera necesita cambios-unos brillantes ojos verdes mientras anotaba con fervor en unas paginas. Con paso sigiloso, dejo sus cabellos de tonos ocre negruzco al exponerse a la luz del sol, sintiendo algo de frustración al ver que su su proyecto fue eliminado.

No era parte del plan, lo estaba atrasando.

Aventando el libro hasta la pared, jadeaba de la ira mientras buscaba calmarse. No podía alterarse, no ayudaría para nada...

A detener a los rebeldes...

No se distinguía mucho de su figura, salvo su larga cola que se movía con lentitud a su alrededor y un bellísimo collar con esmeraldas que eran confundibles con sus ordes. Recogió el libro con lentitud, viendo ningún daño salvo arrugas en las paginas. Nada que no se pudiera reparar...

Creo que Lich-sama no le gustara de saber esto-con esto, la silueta desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Mientras que en el mismo lugar...pero en otra época.

Un pueblo poco habitado y lleno de construcciones algo erosionadas, quizás por el miedo, muchos ya no salían de sus hogares...

Sin embargo, solo habían tres personas en la calle. Uno parecía ser perteneciente de la aldea y ser su protector debido a sus vestimentas como su postura de combate; mientras que los otros dos parecían una pareja que iban de paso...

-No lo puedo creer...

Un muchacho de largas rastas cual flamas, que se mecían ante el viento y las emociones colarse entre sus manos. Sus ojos dorados mostraban una ira inmensa, no solo ante lo que escuchaba sino lo que podría estar pasando.

¿Como podía ser tan idiota?

Mira, se que no fue lo pla...-Mari callo de golpe al oír el fuerte golpe en la pared con una marca de calor en ella.

¡¿DEL PLAN? ESTO JODE TODO!-exploto el muchacho creando una flama en sus puños-¡¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR? ELLA MORIRÁ!

¡Oye, no fue decisión nuestra sino de ella!-contesto Kuro muy serio-ademas...ella es fuerte y sabe lo que hace ¿no confías en ella?

...Iré-dijo de la nada el joven-envíenme donde ella...

¿Que?-pregunto Mari muy sorprendida.

Dije que me envíen donde esta ella-ordeno el muchacho-¿no habías mejorando el ritual ahora? Iré yo mismo y la buscare...

Pero Sienna-san dijo que...-la mano de Kuro le detuvo. El moreno solo parecía fastidiado mas por la actitud del flamista que por la situación.

Mejor envíalo...así, podrá ver que ella esta bien y terminaremos con esto...-comento Kuro rascándose la nariz-ademas, debemos comunicarnos con Evan por días y eso ya me esta preocupando...

Es verdad-suspirando, Mari saco la llave con una tiza-recuerda las reglas Marcus...ahora solo no digas...

¡Sí, sí, ya me se el chiste!-con esto, el flamista se puso en posición-solo...envíenme donde esta ella...

_Este pendejo me esta cabreando_-pensó Kuro tentado en comérselo hasta dejarle los huesos.

Ahora, habrían 2 viajeros en el tiempo.


	13. La dama del crepusculo

Muy bien...entonces ¿debo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Zodia algo serio. Garnett tuvo que partir antes de que pasaran 2 días debido a que el reino debía estar bajo control y tomar el puesto de rey temporalmente hasta que el asunto del tiempo se viera resuelto.

Pues sí, es un viaje corto...y por la duración no se preocupe, cuando terminemos volverán a la fecha y hora en la que se viajo por lo que no tomara mas de unos segundos-explico la joven adolescente al rey-solo queda buscar a nuestro ultimo invitado y podremos viajar...

¿Otra persona mas?-pregunto Zodia-¿no basta con nosotros?

Zodia...-murmuro Shion.

Vera Sink-sama, es mejor tener mas gente que nos pueda ayudar en esta situación-contesto Sienna serena mientras leía su mapa-ya hay mucha gente en mi pueblo y en el mundo de mi época sufriendo como para que en el intento a contraatacar fallemos nuevamente.

El castaño le miro sorprendido ante las palabras de la joven.

Por eso hay que buscar mas ayuda, muchos están en contra de esa utopía igual que yo...hay muchos aliados pero también necesitamos gente de gran potencial-explico Sienna.

¿Aliados, eh?-pregunto Joshua exhalando humo de su cigarrillo.

Un gran numero, sobre todo tras la gran guerra y de la desaparición del Lich tras esta-contesto Sienna.

Mencionaste una guerra antes ¿de que trato?-pregunto Rossetta-¿como fue...?

Fue una guerra larga...de años-dijo la quinceañera algo cabizbaja-muchos pelearon contra criaturas y personas que no hacían bien al mundo...por lo que estallo la gran revolución causando la muerte de muchos y la desaparición del Lich hasta ahora...

¿Si el Lich desapareció tras esa guerra, no será que lo derrotaron?-pregunto Fausto algo ido.

No...todavía hay criaturas como los seres o quimeras sueltas y son sirvientes de el...si hubiera muerto, se habrían muerto con el igualmente-explico Sienna-debemos buscarlo y acabar con el...además, el mundo esta cambiando de una forma muy drástica.

¿Como...?-pregunto el albino haciendo un gesto de duda.

Muchas tierras han perdido su vitalidad, quedando en sequias, animales mueren a causa de anormalidades y también muchas personas han sido corrompidas por el mana del Lich que conlleva a...a actos que son inhumanos-narro la joven.

La habitación se lleno de silencio ante las palabras de la joven, imaginándose lo que esta decía y juntarla con su imaginación no ayudaba para nada.

Zodia se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, dejando su servilleta en la mesa para disponer su camino fuera del hostal. Mientras el grupo había sido dejado con la palabra en la boca, el castaño caminaba por la aldea algo ido y confundido.

Noto las miradas de varios sobre el, algo intimidadas y un tanto confundidas...Muchos seguían asustados tras lo sucedido ayer en la mañana.

¿Sera esto lo que Shion sentía cada vez?

No los tomes en cuenta, ya veras que no es nada-la voz femenina le hizo llamar la atención-por aquí...-girándose hacia su hombro para ver a una gata oscura-boo~

Anise ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Zodia sorprendido.

Pues saliste de la nada y dejaste la conversación sin terminar-la gata le miro seria.

Pues debo decirlo, es mucho dato que procesar-admitió el rey-primero saber que mierda era ese vacio interno, saber que me buscan del futuro para evitar el apocalipsis y finalmente tener que trabajar con Shion para eso...

¿De eso se trata? ¿de que trabajes con Shion?-pregunto la gata seria-yo creo que es hora de dejar de lado estas rivalidades, ahora hay cosas mas importantes que hacer como evitar el fin del mundo...además no seria la primera vez que pelean juntos...

¿De que hablas?-pregunto frustrado Zodia mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca del parque en el que habían aterrizado días atrás el y su amigo.

Cuando se enfrentaron a Oz y a Echidna...-contesto Anise sentándose al lado del rey-tu llegaste y atacaste a Oz clamando que serias el rey del mundo pero igualmente participaste con Shion en su derrota.

Lo se, lo recuerdo pero no ataque primero por eso, de ser por mi me habría raptado a la Echidna y hubiera usado su poder únicamente-respondió frío el castaño.

¿Y entonces por que atacaste?-pregunto Anise dudosa.

...Pues...supongo que para defenderte-contesto simple el rey.

* * *

_Bitácora, hoy es el día 10 en el pasado, todo pareciera no estar bien_-escribió la silueta en su libreta-_la criminal pareciera haber logrado encontrar refugio y las bestias han sido derrotadas..._

Sentada en un oscuro callejón la silueta seguía tomando nota en su bitácora sobre los hechos durante este corto tiempo en el pasado. Ya llevaba mas de una semana siguiendo a la fugitiva mientras que ordenaba a criaturas poderle atrapar.

Pero quien diría que las quimeras de roca fueran tan tontas como para atacar a un pueblo entero...solo complicaban mas el plan. Por lo menos era mejor que enviar a su gente...

Antes que pudiera seguir en su labor, un ruido detrás suyo le hizo girarse rápidamente, notando lo que parecía ser una puerta que fue abierta de golpe.

Emergiendo de dicha puerta, se vio a un joven no mas de unos 17 años pelirrojo de rastas hasta su espalda que eran sujetados por una banda de diseños hindú, de unos ojos amarillos vivos cual sol, alto y musculoso mientras usaba una camisa abierta blanca que hacia contraste con su piel levemente quemada con unos pantalones abombados negros que tenían unos colgantes de plumas de halcón con su cinturón rojo vivo con unas sandalias doradas.

Oh...con que, otro criminal se une-murmuro la silueta mirando seria al joven. El muchacho nuevo canalizo una llama en su mano con un puño.

* * *

La gata parecía sentirse muy extraña ante lo que había oído. Pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera algo, una gran explosión hizo que el dúo se levantaran de la banca sorprendidos.

¿¡Que rayos...!?-pregunto Zodia impactado.

¿¡Que pasa ahora...!?-Rogue ladro bravo al ver un nuevo alboroto pero fue empujado por una escoba.

Ya cálmate cabeza de flama, no ayuda-Joshua rio ante la acción del maestro de escoba. Entonces de los cielos vieron dos siluetas caer unos metros de pie. Los aldeanos se aterraban y se ocultaban en sus casas

La figura del joven flamista futurista cayo de pie y de postura defensiva mientras veía a su oponente con fiereza.

La silueta mostrada a la luz del sol, se revela siendo una mujer a finales de sus años adolescentes, esbelta castaña negruzca pelo corto hasta el mentón. usaba un traje de dos piezas que constaban de una blusa de escote "V" de tonos verdes y negros, que poseía un emblema en forma ovalada con un símbolo celta/druida en su interior en el centro, sin mangas que era atada tras su nuca con piel negruzca en el cuello, un leotardo de color negro debajo que cubría su vientre, unos guantes largos de color verde con piel negruzca en la manga mientras una falda verde larga hasta los talones que se abría en el frente cubría sus piernas y sus botas oscuras de pie plano con piel en el borde. En su cuello, un collar de cuero negro con esmeraldas brillantes adornaba a su persona haciendo resaltar sus ojos.

Oh por dios...-Sienna corrió hacia el dúo que peleaban-¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!

¿¡Los conoces!?-pregunto Fausto sorprendido.

¡Marcus!-grito la quinceañera-¡¿Qué haces aquí y por que trajiste a Elizabeth aquí?!

¡¿Traerla? esta loca vino de antes!-exclamo el muchacho-¡Y tu no te rehúyas ¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí?!

¡A-ah!...pues...yo-la quinceañera se ruborizo y desvió la mirada nerviosa-p-pues yo...

¿¡Que mierda sucede aquí!?-un balazo en el aire hizo que todos se callaran. Joshua estaba muy cabreado de lo que estaba pasando y mas aun, con tanto misterio-Muy bien...ahora ¿Qué carajo pasa?

Elizabeth rio mientras sacaba un prisma, del cual emano energía negativa para transformarse en dos seres grotescos.

¡Tu, has estado trayendo quimeras!-ladro Marcus liberándose de la escoba con el uso de una barrera de fuego. Con braveza, arrojo una bola de fuego hacia la mujer, quien lo evadió rápidamente el ataque y logro golpear con fuerza contra la pared al muchacho.

¿Es una maga?-pregunto Anise sentada sobre el hombro de Shion.

Sí...y una roja pareciera ser-respondió Zodia.

Es de esperarse-murmuro Marcus muy serio mientras veía a la chica-De después de todo es la mas reconocida "Doncella del crepúsculo", aliada de los "Undying", guardias del Lich, Elizabeth Alexandra Caroline Sink

¡¿Como que Sink?!-preguntaron Shion como Zodia con impacto.

¡¿Trabajas para el Lich? Elizabeth-sama!-pregunto Sienna muy asombrada. La chica salto hacia la chica y estaba por propinarle un golpe cuando Sienna misma choco su puño contra el de Elizabeth con firmeza, haciendo que ambas fueran empujadas a lados contrarios.

¡Sienna!-Emma corrió donde la adolescente que había impactado una muralla. La mujer solo pudo atravesar una ventana, causando que proviniera el grito del propietario, Elizabeth salto hasta un techo de una casa para salir corriendo por este.

Yo solo vengo a cumplir con lo mío, no puedo con tanta intromisión de ustedes-mascullo la mujer con un mana oscuro que despedía de ella-¡No creas que se quedaran impunes, informare de esto a mis superiores!-comento la castaña muy seria.

¡Regresa aquí!-no solo Marcus, se veía que Rogue, Joshua y al parecer Luu estaban tras ella. Con eso, la mujer saco un artefacto de su bolsillo para invocar lo que parecía ser auto volador, sujetándose de una cadena a lado de la puerta del piloto.

Elizabeth contenía la emoción a fuerza pero sin poderlo contener mas, empezó a reír estruendosamente.

¡Le voy a patear el trasero!-grito Luu con su puño gigante.

¡Te ayudo!-grito Rogue avivando sus llamas.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban boquiabiertas y mudos. En especial Zodia...

¿Q-que...acabo de...?-quiso preguntar el rey muy sorprendido.

Este...Zodia-sama...-Sienna tambaleante fue hacia el rey-n-no se enoje...ella esta mal, lo se...

Sienna...-Shion le palpo el hombro-no hay caso que le hables, déjalo por un momento...

-Hm...

* * *

¡Se escapo!-bramo Luu-¡No puedo creerlo, cuando le vea otra vez se las vera!

Yo igual...-mascullo Marcus mientras contenía la ira y trataba de no quemar las vendas.

¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Rossetta notando a Marcus algo cansado.

No se preocupe, estoy bien...-respondió el joven.

La habitación del hostal parecía estar en un intenso silencio. Pero ahora, estaba revisando a la joven quinceañera en caso de alguna lesión.

Este...no es necesario que me chequees, estoy bien-dijo Sienna moviendo su brazo pero sintiendo una dolorosa contractura de la nada.

Debes admitirlo, la chica esa te dio una paliza muy fuerte-opino Emma mientras le extendió mas vendas a Marcus.

Sin mencionar con lo terca que eres-murmuro el pelirrojo revisándole los brazos ante sus rasmillones-¿además que carajo haces aquí? es un riesgo el que haces...

Marcus...-quejo la muchacha.

No, escúchame-bramo el joven-¡Tu sabias de todo el riesgo que corres aquí y de todas formas vienes!

Lo hago por mis personas, muchos están muriendo en nuestro hogar y tu lo sabes-contesto Sienna mostrándose firme.

¡¿Y por eso sacrificaras tu existencia por eso?!-pregunto el joven sintiendo su melena avivarse-¡Hay otros medios...!

Oigan, creo es mejor que nos calmemos...-ordeno Fausto animado.

¡Pues, entérate no hay mas medios...!-respondió Sienna a su amigo-Mira, se que es insensato y muy peligroso lo que hice pero nada cambia el hecho de que nuestro tiempo esta en peligro...

¿Y por eso ejecutas un ritual incompleto de unos ineptos?-pregunto bravo el muchacho.

¿Realizaste un ritual incompleto?-pregunto Anise sorprendía.

Pues...-Sienna esta ruborizada ante la pregunta de la gata pero desvió la mirada-N-no me importa, estoy aquí y busco ayuda...

¡Y sabes bien el costo!-exclamo Marcus molesto-¡Tu sabes lo que pienso y a pesar de eso tu...!

Solo soy yo, no es gran cosa-respondió seria la joven para se sorprendida por el agarre del muchacho en sus hombros.

¡Para mi sí, tu eres lo único bueno que me queda!-las palabras del joven sorprendieron a todos-y-yo...ya he perdido a mis padres...mis amigos y a mi gente...¡N-no quiero volver a pasar por eso...!-en unos segundos, el muchacho pareció notar algo raro, y era la mirada de varios en el-¿que? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Parte de tu fealdad...nada mocoso-burlo Joshua mientras su mujer pidió disculpa al joven ante la actitud de su esposo.

Oh...olvide presentarles-Sienna rio algo nerviosa-pues, es el un aliado y muy buen amigo mío, Marcus SVA...Lily-sama...Rogue-san, el es su hijo Marcus...

Lily y Rogue estaban mudos ante las palabras de la joven. Este joven frente suyo...era su hijo.

Eh...hola mamá y papá-saludo Marcus algo cohibido de repente.


	14. Sentimientos nuevos

¡Ah!-Sienna salto de su lugar tras otro sueño. Suspirando, llevo su mano por su frente para secarse la traspiración-Eso fue muy loco...

Oye...¿Estas viva?-pregunto Luu asomándose desde un árbol.

Sienna le tomo unos segundos lograr identificar su entorno...

Era verdad, tras la llegada de Marcus y una escena familiar entre el y sus padres-es decir, risas con explosiones de llamas mientras Lily trataba de evitar una llamarada en la aldea para luego llegar a un momento cúspide.

Cuando demostró un lado sensible y preocupado...al recitar la bendición a Sienna y a los demás, haciendo que todas las heridas desaparecieran...

Mostro lo verídico de su linaje.

Ahora, era el 1° día de viaje desde que habían dejado atrás a la aldea de Lily y Rogue. Estaban emprendiendo camino a la escuela de rituales mágicos: Ecnovious, lugar donde buscarían a su ultima persona que era uno de los sabios del oeste, Raven.

¡¿P-pero que pregunta es esa? claro que si!-respondió a la defensiva la joven. Luu solo inflo sus mejillas molesta ante la actitud de la muchacha quien suspiro-lo lamento mucho

Hacia unos días, por mas que lo tratase de ocultar, Sienna había estado actuando mas distante con los demás y muy a la defensiva. Claro, sin dejar de lado su cortesía y cordialidad pero tenia una actitud "tsunshun" con los demás entre tanta disculpa y tensión.

Gracias a dios que Marcus estaba aquí para hacerle compañía y calmarle.

¿A todo eso...donde estaba el flamista?

* * *

Era un día bello, en la escuela Ecnovious se llenaba de gente diversas zonas para tener conocimiento de rituales y mejor manejos del mana, era muy reconocida por muchas tierras. Ni mencionar su director, que a su joven edad ya cumplía mas de 2 años de haber obtenido su puesto en la institución educacional y mas aun, ser uno de los tres sabios del oeste...

El gran Raven.

Sin embargo...

Eh...señor director ¿seguro que no quiere que lo ayude?-pregunto una joven estudiante.

No te preocupes, yo estoy bien...-contesto el director mientras trataba de calmar a una niña de unos 3 años de un incesante llanto. El director, un joven a inicios de sus veinte rubio de pelo hasta sus espaldas y ojos ambarinos sombreados, trataba de calmara a una niña que era hija de una alumna que le había pedido cuidar-debo ir a pedir unos libros para Mishiru-sensei y también botar la basura de la cafeteria...

...Todavía, y aun mas con los nuevos alumnos influenciados por los viejos, el director seguía siendo abusado de confianza para hacer sus deberes y favores.

Ahora, tenia una junta con la presidenta estudiantil, Yuuko Shirayama. Muchacha de rubia melena larga en coletas, no mas de unos 18 años y con ojos claros cual plata, era una estudiante que dentro de un año se graduaría de la academia con promedio perfecto.

¡Ya se...Peeka boo~!-ocultando y descubriendo su rostro, el director hizo un rostro grotesco, que hizo que la niña se callara por unos momentos pero de inmediato soltó en un llanto estruendoso-¡Whaaa, ¿pe-pero que paso?!

La alumna suspiro muy nerviosa ante la escena. El director tenia una fama muy irónica por su amabilidad y cortesía, en el punto de vista negativo era que se aprovechaban de eso y sin oposición alguna, el aceptaba eso. Pero por el otro lado, eso demostraba que era un ser muy generoso y muy voluble, siendo una persona muy amada y admirada por todos...

Y _todas..._

Caballero, generoso, de corazón noble, Raven era el hombre soñado de todas las alumnas, profesoras entre otras.

Y la presidenta estudiantil no se eximia de eso...

Siendo una joven novata, Yuuko se había enamorado del director desde el día que entro en esta escuela. Sus sonrisas y palabras de animo le hicieron enamorarse profundamente de este...

Pero por sobre todo, sus acciones le cautivaban.

A ver ¿me deja intentarlo?-pregunto la joven al director algo ruborizada. Con cuidado, tomando a la criatura entre sus brazos, la joven comenzó a tararear unas melodías suavemente como movía su mano con ritmo frente a la niña como si danzar a la música. Con tiempo, la niña empezó a dejar de llorar-listo...¿eh?

El director quedo mudo y sorprendido ante lo visto, no solo por la solución al llanto sino que sin poderlo evitar, parte de el quedo ensoñado con el nana de la rubia-¿C-como lo hiciste?

Pues...no se, solo lo hice-rio nerviosa la rubia.

El ambiente se volvió de la nada algo caluroso. Sintiendo como si el aire se volvió caramelo y el tiempo se hubiera congelado, la oficina se lleno de silencio que se sentía como si el mundo hubiera sido aislado de ellos.

No podía evitarlo, Raven se sentía algo extraño ahora con la rubia. Una emoción que no _recuerda_ haber sentido antes, pero el tenia que evitar indagar en ese sentimiento nuevo ya que el era director de escuela y ella una alumna destacada. Sin embargo, hacia unos meses la joven había aparecido a su oficina a pedirle una tutoría por que quería aprender a ser profesora como el y quizás ser rectora de la escuela, lo le toco en lo profundo de su persona.

-S-seguimos con la junta...

Ah, pues...-la joven fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina para dejar entrar a una estudiante de cabellos y ojos chocolate-¡Mari-chan, hola!

¡Yuuko-chan!-saludo la alumna a su amiga y noto donde estaba por lo que se rectifico-bu-buen día, director...

Tranquila Kurusu-san ¿Qué te trae para acá?-pregunto Raven.

Pues...vera vengo con alumno Kuro Rouzen para pedir un puesto para la escuela de verano-explico la joven mientras un joven moreno entraba algo adormilado.

¿Que? ¿Enserio? Pero ya van 2 años seguidos ya...-contesto Raven sorprendido mirando al joven.

Bueno...no todo funciona además dicen "la 3° es la vencida" ¿no?-pregunto el muchacho risueño recibiendo un suspirar de ambos rubios.

Este...Director ¿le parece si seguimos la junta después de las 12:30 pm? es que debo ir a una clase...-se excuso la joven rubia apenada. Sin embargo, por unos segundos sus ojos dirigieron una mirada negativa al moreno para posteriormente desaparecer.

¿Ah? pues...sí, no tengo problema en eso-respondió el rubio despidiéndose de la joven algo mal a que no pudiera concluir la junta-Veamos Rouzen-san ¿Cuáles asignaturas son las reprobadas ahora?

Pues...6 asignaturas, que son...todas-contesto el moreno algo risueño haciendo que el director casi se fuera de espaldas.

Cerrando las puertas, Yuuko se apoyo en la puerta algo tensa mientras temblaba de los nervios. Ese Kuro y su rareza le causaba escozor pero como era novio de su amiga, debía soportarle.

Jadeo algo exhausta mientras contenía sus impulsos, sintiendo una parte suya queriendo salir. Sentía su sangre correr con locura por sus venas y su corazón latir de lo loco como una bestia galopante.

Después de todo...-levanto sus ojos que adquirieron un todo negro mientras unos colmillos emergían de sus fauces, una mano en su frente puso el símbolo de paz como la otra, hicieron que dichos rasgos se desaparecieran-soy un ser...

* * *

-¿Oye, Sienna?

¿Eh? ¡Oh, Marcus!-salúdala joven mientras se sentaba en el tronco-¿sucede algo?

Nah, pues...le explique a Sink-sama sobre su hija y sobre quien es su "futura" esposa-contesto Marcus simple.

Oh...¿y...?-pregunto algo nerviosa la joven.

-No...lo tomo muy bien...

_Flash back_

_¿Quiere que le diga sobre la "doncella del crepúsculo"?-pregunto Marcus al castaño rey._

_Nos gustaría saber sobre Elizabeth Alexandra Caroline Sink-pregunto serio Shion. Podria ser su rival pero tenia respeto hacia el y por ello, a su descendencia._

_Puede que no sea una buena idea-murmuro Marcus._

_Por favor, es muy importante para Zodia-sama...Marcus, solo pedimos que el sepa algo-el pedido de la castaña llamo la atención de Zodia-es decir, el merece saber sobre su familia..._

_Notando semblante dudoso de Marcus, Zodia se le acerco muy impaciente-¡Dime algo!_

_¡Ok, ok pero no grite!-pidió el flamista-a ver...La donce-digo, Sink-sama es ex-princesa del antes reino Skull Eye que cayo en tutela del rey Garnett a los 5 años..._

_¿Garnett como rey?-pregunto Zodia._

_Pues...usted esta muerto y el reino necesitaba un rey ¿Qué mas esperaba?-pregunto Marcus al rey quien le pidió que prosiguiera-y...veamos, pues...fue presentada a publico a los 6 años tras años de enclaustramiento..._

_¿Enclaustramiento?-pregunto sorprendido Shion._

_Pacto con el congreso, como se caso en contra de la voluntad de sus súbditos debido a ver inaceptable la unión de usted con alguien como ella-explico algo serio el flamista-por lo que por ello, se realizo un pacto en el que a tener un hijo tendrían que cedérselo a los del parlamento para su educación y su crianza con fin que ustedes únicamente se focalizaran en un reinado estable...y como tuvo una hija..._

_Que horrible-murmuro Emma-¿Como estaba ella en ese tiempo?_

_...No lo se, solo se que a los 7 años vio como Skull Eye fue destruido y la caída del Rey Garnett ante sus ojos y al estar bajo vigilancia no pudo hacer nada-narro Marcus-algunos pobladores pensando que podría apaciguar la guerra, la entregaron como sacrificio al Lich...pero eso no calmo nada..._

_Zodia miraba sorprendido al flamista con silencio y pavor-prosigue..._

_Tras muchos intentos de escapar del Lich, Sienna la conoció entre las fronteras de Skull Eye por...cosas de la vida...para solo encontrar ruinas y cadáveres del reino-murmuro el flamista-Sienna le ofreció venir con ella pero esta se negó..._

_Hm como no sabia mucho del mundo y estaba siendo educada por los del parlamento, por lo que nunca había interactuado con otros-explico Anise entendiendo la situación-¿o me equivoco?_

_Sienna acepto su rechazo y ella permaneció años en las ruinas de Skull Eye...no se nada mas que eso y que ahora es de los aliados del Lich-finalizo Marcus._

_...Tengo una duda-dijo Emma tras unos segundos-dijo que el parlamento no aceptaba la reina y que no era bien vista esa relación ¿no?_

_Sí, correcto-asiente Marcus._

_¿Por que no era bien vista?-pregunto Emma curiosa._

_Pues...como decirlo...-Marcus se veía complicado buscando una respuesta buena-digamos que no es bien visto casarse con una mujer no humana y mas aun, sirvienta..._

_¿Sirvienta...?-quiso preguntar Zodia pero fue interrumpido por Shion._

_¿No humana?-pregunto Anise._

_Eh...sí, era una mujer de una especie "inferior" y artificial-explico Marcus algo sudado y tenso-reconocida debido a relativos..._

_Unos segundos fueron fundamentales para pensar. Las greñas castañas era evidentemente de Zodia, era esperarse la personalidad confiada, la frialdad que tenia y el temperamento impulsivo. La fuerza por magia roja-que pudo haber sido de interés por genes quizás-y el vehículo volador claramente fue dejado por Garnett a ella. _

_Ahora debían pensar en una pista de la madre de ella, debía ser característico. _

_Debían recordar mejor a la joven, la habían visto apenas ayer pelear confiada y fuerte contra ellos para irse a la fuga ágilmente y con velocidad por los techos. Veían una pisca de impaciencia y locura en sus ojos verdes mientras buscaba cumplir con las "ordenes" del Lich mientras traía bestias para..._

_Momento..._

_¿Madre artificial?...¡Un golem!_

_...__¿Ojos verdes?...¿Golem femenino con ojos verdes?_

_Shion tenia sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando a Zodia con una mirada asesina..._

_...¿Que?-pregunto Zodia incomodo por la mirada del albino._

_...Estas muerto-murmuro fiero Shion mientras se abalanzaba a Zodia._

_Fin flashback._

¿Y luego que paso?-pregunto Sienna algo sorprendida y nerviosa.

Pues me fui para dejarlos pelear...-las palabras del flamista hicieron que Sienna casi se fuera de espaldas.


	15. El ultimo miembro

Caminaban con firmeza mientras el silencio se apoderaba del grupo.

Podian ver el ultimo destino a unos cuantos kilómetros, solo quedaba una persona mas y finalmente podría poner en marcha su plan...salvar a su gente.

Muy bien...estamos cerca-murmuro Marcus mientras se limpiaba el sudor y ayudaba a Emma con Luu a pasar unos caminos arenosos. Aun que Shion se adelanto al usar su escoba y evitar algún accidente. Fausto uso una magia de levitación con su mujer mientras Zodia usaba un vehículo mágico donde llevo a Rossetta y a Joshua.

Eh...-Sienna no podía evitar ver la tensión entre el rey y el albino. El aire apenas se podía respirar con dificultad.

Desde la pelea entre Zodia y Shion al descubrir el origen de la "dama del crepúsculo".

Elizabeth Alexandra Caroline Sink...

Descendiente de Zodia Sink y la golem...Anise.

_Flashback_

_-¡Shion, por amor de dios!_

_-¡Woho, pelea!_

_Joshua y Luu estaban riendo y animando la pelea entre ambos sabios mientras Emma, Rossetta y Anise buscaban alguna forma de calmarles._

_¡No se queden ahí mirando y ayúdennos!-ladro Anise molesta a Fausto y Ain._

_Ne...los veo bien-opino la morena como su marido reía y animaba a su hermano._

_¡Maldito imbécil, aprovechado!-insultaba Shion mientras arremetía contra el rey._

_¡Suéltame maldita sea, no he hecho nada!-grito Zodia muy molesto mientras trataba de soltarse de las agresiones del albino._

_Pero lo hará...-comento Joshua risueño._

_¡ALTO!-unas hebras de escoba rápidamente sujetó a ambos sabios y los separo abruptamente. Sienna jadeo algo molesta mientras su escoba sujetaba a los magos como estos le miraban algo bravos-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!_

_¡Pues yo estoy por castrar a este hijo de...!-bramo el albino antes de que la joven misma le callara._

_¡No es momento de pelear!-bramo Sienna._

_¡¿Como es eso de que hay una hibrido? hija de este idiota y de Anise!-la exclamación de Shion hizo que la joven le soltara ha ambos pero manteniéndose atenta ante cualquier atentado de agresión._

_Significa que ambos tuvieron se...-comenzó a explicar Fausto pero fue callado por un chillido por parte de Sienna que trataba de taparle los oídos de la pelirroja._

_¡No, no, no, no y no!-corrigió roja la quinceañera muy nerviosa y apenada-E-ella es una tipo de homúnculo..._

_¿Qué es un humoncolu?-pregunto Luu a Anise._

_Es Homúnculo y es el diminutivo del doble de un humano y se usa frecuentemente para ilustrar el misterio de un proceso importante en alquimia-explico Anise-son unos seres poderosos e inmortales que se asemejan a los humanos...usando partes o sepas de un ser humano como componentes orgánicos._

_Pero si posee partes orgánicas ¿Cómo pudieron unirlas con partes de Anise?-pregunto Fausto dudoso._

_Eso...lo hizo Raven-contesto Sienna-el es un mago muy experimentado y que se especializa en los rituales que posean gran seguridad..._

_¿Y como elaboraron los genes de Anise y de Zodia?-pregunto Rossetta pensativa-obviamente usaron parte de Zodia-sama como cabellos o algo de su sangre pero...¿Qué hay de Anise?_

_...Usaron parte de la luna-contesto Sienna._

_¿De la luna?-pregunto Emma-¡pero fue destruida...!_

_Pero se han encontrado piezas en la tierra-respondió la morena Ain-de hecho, he podido encontrar pedazos de la luna en varios viajes de negocios...¿saben cuanto cuesta unas piezas de luna~?_

_Estas babeando-murmuro Fausto entregándole un pañuelo a su mujer._

_Usando parte de la tierra de luna, pudieron elaborar una amalgama-añadió Sienna._

_Y que sea una amalgama significa que fue una creación perfecta-murmuro Ain._

_¿Amalgama?-pregunto Emma._

_Amalgama..."unión", "mezcla", es decir, se realizo un mestizaje-contesto Anise muy cohibida-consta en la mezcla de los genes de una persona, componentes químicos y partes de la otra parte..._

_¿Y la elaboraron para que la enclaustraran?-pregunto Ain irónica._

_Anise y Zodia quedaron mudos, no solo por todo lo que estaba entrando en su cabeza hacia unos minutos sino que era difícil de entender todo._

_No lo se...ni conozco bien la historia pero solo puedo decir que nadie quiere ver a un hijo así...-murmuro Sienna-debe de ser muy triste estar sola en un lugar desconocido y que te aíslen del mundo..._

_...Sin duda alguna-dijo Emma muy nostálgica._

_A Zodia se le retorció el corazón ante esa idea, pensar que la persona que hacia años había tratado de matar hubiera pasado por dicha soledad y dolor, y mas aun, saber que en el futuro su hija seria victima de ello y hecha casi sacrificio vivo...era una cruel ironía de la vida._

_-No se las razones ni como se darán las cosas, pero no creo que usted quisiera eso...Anise no seria tan inhumana para eso, usted no lo veo de esa forma..._

_Zodia miro a Emma incrédulo. ¿Acaso ella recuerda que quiso matarla, no?_

_¿Y que hacemos?-pregunto Marcus apareciéndose-si es parte del Lich, tendremos que acabarla igualmente..._

_¿¡Que!?-salto Zodia._

_¿Q-que dicen...?-pregunto Emma muy consternada._

_Recuerden que existen humanos que usan magia y que no usan magia...por lo que son sometidas a gran régimen o son victimas del nuevo mandato...-explico Marcus mientras hacia una flama emerger de su palma-pero criaturas mágicas como los son Anise-san...Joshua-san e inclusive los seres, poseen un poder innato del cual su existencia es a base de magia, su esencia, su mana es mas conectada a su persona..._

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver...?-pregunto Joshua apagando la colilla de cigarro que hacia unos minutos había encendido._

_Vera Joshua-san...los seres mágicos junto con los híbridos no requieren recargar su magia como las personas comunes por lo que al ser innatos, su magia al verse afectada su persona se ve afectada directamente...-explico Sienna-por lo que son vulnerables contra la barrera del Lich..._

_Insinúas que...-Anise pareció entender el punto al que quería llegar la joven._

_Todas las criaturas mágicas o mestizos son manipuladas por el Lich-concluyo Marcus-eso incluye a la dama del crepúsculo, Ruben-san con su hermana, los seres, todos son malos..._

_¿Hermana?-pregunto Joshua intrigado._

_¿Planeas...matarlos?-pregunto Ain seria a la quinceañera._

_Sino hay de otra-murmuro Sienna llamando la atención de Zodia-pero primero hay que buscarlos a todos y finalmente, quizás puedan salvarse y...se vuelva parte de nosotros, es decir, Lich acabo con la gente de Skull y que ahora Sink-san trabaje con el no es evidencia de lealtad, yo creo en el fondo que ella pueda ser de gran ayuda a nuestro lado...¿todos merecen una chance, no? ademas...me devastaría saber que acabe con criaturas que no son mas que victimas inocentes...todavía hay tiempo._

_La imagen de Kuro apareció en la mente de Sienna._

_Mas la de una silueta masculina joven que le hizo ruborizar. Con ello, Marcus desvió su mirada muy molesto..._

_...Te lo agradecería muchísima-Anise sentía un alivio ante las palabras de la joven._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

Si x es 3 veces mas a y, que es 9 sumándose y multiplicándose es 20 ¿Cuánto equivale y si lo divides por 2?-Raven estaba dándole clases a Kuro para pasar el año que tenia. Pero...

¡Kuro, despierta!-Mari movía a su novio que estaba roncando en la mesa.

Raven lloraba frustrado internamente, ya que parecía ser que el moreno volvería a repetir el año. Mari estaba siendo participe como ayudante del rubio.

En definitiva, es una lacra-murmuro Yuuko desde su asiento al lado de Mari.

Recuerda...x es 3 veces y-recalco el rubio.

¿Entonces es 3?-pregunto Kuro haciendo que el profesor se golpeara la frente-espere, entonces suponiendo que y es 3...¿x es...1?

¡Sí!-animo el rubio-estas captando la idea, ahora recuerda el resto del problema...

-Director, hay un grupo de personas que le buscan en la entrada de la escuela...

La voz de una profesora hizo que Raven se intrigara.

-¿Visitas? pero los tures por la escuela acabaron ayer...

-Eh...no parecieran venir por inscribirse...¿les pido que se retiren?

-No, no lo hagas...iré a ver que necesitan, envíalos a mi oficina...¿Shirayama-san?

Descuide...seguiré con la tutoría-la rubia vio al rubio hacer un gesto de gratitud mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Luego de horas de caminata, pasando el ancho mar, la densa arena del desierto y lograr subir con magia hacia la tierra flotante, el grupo logro llegar donde-tras unos minutos de espera-una mujer les permitió pasar hasta la oficina del director.

Bien...ya llegamos-dijo Sienna jadeante mientras revisaba el radar. Tenia que acabar con esto, sentía una pesadez en sus pies tras cada paso de daba...

Debía admitir que aunque sabia de las consecuencias que Mari le había advertido, no podía evitar sentirse muy agotada.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto Anise viendo a la joven algo pálida.

N-no se preocupe, solo es la sed y el cansancio-dijo la joven mientras abría las grandes puertas para entrar a la institución. Al entrar, vieron el gran pasillo de mármol con diseños medievales con escaleras, pisos en espiral y paredes altas con bellos diseños.

¡Al fin, ya llegamos!-exclamo Luu entrando al lugar.

¡Luu, no...!-Emma siguió a su hija en la institución.

Vaya...que lugar tan grande y hermoso-murmura Rossetta contemplando la construcción.

Se ve muy ostentoso-dijo in mirando los bellos marmoleados del suelo.

¡Hola~!-Fausto escucho el eco del lugar-Uhu que súper...

Shhhh tratamos de conservar un perfil bajo-callo el albino a su hermano.

Es la primera vez que estoy en una escuela ¿son así de grandes?-pregunto Emma sorprendida.

Nah...-respondió algo simple Joshua-mi escuela era mas simple...

Es una escuela muy reconocida, estamos hablando de un sabio-dijo Marcus-¿nunca han oído de ella?

Ni idea, la educación privada es buena que ni me llamo la atención las instituciones-comento Zodia mientras observaba las decoraciones.

Voy a...buscar la oficina de Raven-san...-Sienna jadeante mientras subia los escalones-ustedes vayan...a...

¡Sienna!-Marcus con Emma corrieron al ver a la morena desvanecerse en los escalones. Pero otra persona apareció...

¡Cuidado!-un muchacho rubio logro atajar a la joven-¿que paso?

¡No lo se!-Emma se acerco preocupada a la joven.

_Debe de ser la deshidratación_-pensó Shion.

¡Soy un mago blanco, puedo ayudarla!-Marcus hizo un lado al rubio.

Cuando Raven vio al grupo, algo le llamo la atención. Mas aun, que quisieran verlo con urgencia.

¡¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?!-Yuuko junto a Mari y Kuro aparecieron de la nada viendo a todos en los escalones.

Ayúdenme a llevarlos a mi oficina, Mari...necesito que busques algo de agua-ordeno el director. Con esto, Kuro cargo a la joven hacia la oficina mientras Yuuko se quedo con el director.

¿Qué quieren ustedes?-pregunto Yuuko seria.

Emma fue quien dio el primer paso...

No buscamos problemas, solo vinimos a que nos recuerden...-dijo Emma mientras extendía la mano. Shion igualmente extendió su mano de igual forma al rubio.

-Me llamo Shion...

-Un gusto, yo soy Raven...y ella es Yuuko.

* * *

Sobre el techo de la escuela, la dama del crepúsculo miraba por el tragaluz con cuidado de no ser vista. Saco de sus ropas una esfera de cristal, de la cual tras unos instantes de estática, pudo visualizar una silueta de una titán imponente con una armadura amenazante azulada cían.

Trago nerviosa ante la imagen-Eh...

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto una voz femenina hostil.

Undying-sama...hay un problema con la fugitiva...-informo mas compuesta la dama del crepúsculo.

He...veo que no puedo entregarte esa tarea...-dijo seria la titán-¿Y que vienes a pedirme? ¿refuerzos?


	16. Comienzan los problemas

_**Hola, bueno he notado una caída en mis visitas por lo que no se por que sigo escribiendo, pero que va...Amor mi fic!**_

_**En fin, para los que han notado el cameo, les confirmo que sí...es cameo crossover de Magico con Kokodake no himitsu. También pienso hacerlo con Section 459 (cuando encuentre una traducción decente) pero seguiré mientras tanto e improvisare con lo que he logrado entender...debí estudiar francés...**_

_**Pero obviamente haré que se vuelva mas canónica, es decir un mundo en donde hay magia y dragones no seria muy acorde a una época contemporánea donde hay bestias come hombres mas una donde hay un mundo oculto de demonios en un templo (?) por lo que solo uniré personajes como lo he hecho hasta ahora. También haré conexiones con parentescos (como lo he hecho de que Mari y Kuro son colegas de Raven, quien es amor de Yuuko, no se si se entiende) **_

_**Sigamos, continuare con el fic!**_

¡Shion-chan!-saludo muy animado el rubio apachurrando al albino con cariño-¡tanto tiempo sin verlos!

Hola Raven-murmuro algo incomodo Shion tratando de librarse de su amigo.

¡Oye, nadie apachurra a Shion sino su hermano mayor!-salto Fausto de la nada empujando al rubio para apachurrar a su hermano.

¡Suéltame tu también idiota!-ladro Shion.

Joshua rió a carcajadas con ver al albino empujar a su hermano lejos mientras el rubio intentaba apaciguar la pequeña pelea fraterna.

Veo que sigues igual...-saludo Zodia.

¡Zodia, tanto tiempo sin vernos!-saludo Raven al castaño pero su mirada quedo pegada al ver a Emma, su amor no correspondido-E-emma...

Hola, Raven-san...-saludo la castaña cordialmente-¿como le va?

P-pues bien...-un golpe mental le hizo recordar lo incomodo que era estar frente a la castaña. Todo ese viejo sentimiento de amor a primera vista que había sentido hacia años...

Shion sabia que Raven no haría nada, pero todavía sentía algo raro en el por eso.

Ay...no-murmuro abatida Yuuko sintiendo su pecho estrujarse llevándose la mano al pecho.

Ya veo...-pensó Rossetta notando ese sentimiento en los ojos de la rubia estudiante frente suyo.

¿Q-que los trae por aquí?-pregunto el rubio de la nada recordando la situación antes de volverlos a recordar.

Ah...pues vinimos por usted-contesto Emma.

¿Que?-pregunto Raven mientras que el rostro de Yuuko se descomponía ante sus ojos-¿Shirayama-san...?

I-iré a ver como esta la joven...permiso-la rubia se retiro del lugar muy compungida.

Raven vio a la rubia retirarse pero algo en el le hizo sentirse mal.

¿Raven?-pregunto Anise notando el escenario.

Eh...pues...déjenme pensarlo-dijo el director mientras se dirigía donde la rubia había partido.

¡Espera Raven...!-Zodia con los demás siguieron al rubio.

* * *

Entrando a la oficina, Yuuko entro con silencio. Recordaba a esa pareja, muy bien para su gusto...

Por sobre todo a la castaña, la chica de la cual él se había enamorado y que quería casarse con ella. Ese recuerdo le trajo un dolor en su persona.

Un dolor potente, que hacia parte de ella querer mostrarse y dejarse llevar...pero no lo haría.

Yuu-chan ¿que sucedió? ¿esas personas son pelig...?-pregunto Mari a su amiga al verla con ojos húmedos-¿Yuu-chan?

¿Eh? N-no, estoy bien-limpiándose las lagrimas-¿c-como esta la chica?

Sigue dormida pero este chico uso su magia blanca para calmar los malestares-contesto Kuro.

Despertara en unos minutos...-dijo Marcus mientras acomodaba a su amiga en un sofá grande en la oficina del director.

¿Que le habrá pasado?-pregunto Yuuko mirando a la joven frente suyo-se ve muy cansada y débil...

Debió ser el ritual que usaron en ella-murmuro Marcus conteniendo su rabia.

¿Y...a que venían?-pregunto Mari-¿S-si es que se puede saber?

Pues, si les decimos nosotros nos tacharan de locos-dijo algo indeciso el flamista.

De la nada, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Raven seguido de los demás. El rubio se veía algo nervioso y muy consternado mientras entraba rápidamente.

Su mirada dorado Napoles cruzo con la mirada gris Payne de Yuuko, quien la evadió de forma hostil para dirigirse al grupo-¿Y bien...que necesitan?

Su voz cambio pero por dentro, su corazón ardía de celos.

Miren...se que es complicado pero vinimos por ayuda ya que...habrá un problema serio-explico Emma algo complicada.

Ellos vienen del futuro y necesitan nuestra ayuda para evitar una catástrofe-dijo simple Shion serio captando la atención de muchos. Muy bien, Marcus tenia razón, era demasiado descabellado para creerlo.

Miren se que es difícil de creer, ni nosotros les creímos hasta que vimos...-trato de explicar Anise sin embargo los pequeños gemidos de Sienna hicieron que todos se giraran a verle-¿Estas bien? Nos asustaste...

Oh...siento como si me hubieran tirado al piso-quejo algo adolorida la morena.

Sí...este, cuando te recostamos por error te dejamos caer por error-disculpo Mari a la morena.

Perdón-djo Kuro.

Sienna, no nos creen...-dijo Marcus refiriéndose a los pertenecientes de la institución educacional.

Prueba que eres del futuro ¿que sabes de nosotros? ¿como nos conoces?-pregunto Yuuko seria pero con sutileza.

...Mmm pues ustedes son Raven, Yuuko Shirayama, Mari Kurusu y Kuro Rouzen...-contesto Sienna algo adormilada-los conozco por que Mari-san y Kuro-san son tutores Evan-san...

Quien es hijo suyo, que es parte fundamental del grupo de la rebelión-explico fastidiado Marcus.

¿Mi hijo? ¿Rebelión? ¿pero de que hablan?-pregunto Raven muy confundido.

Pues en el futuro, usted estaría casado y con hijos ¿que parte de eso no entiende?-pregunto Marcus simple.

¡N-no me refiero a eso, si no a eso de rebelión!-exclamo algo desorientado el rubio.

Oh...pues, el Lich causara el fin y la extinción de toda vida en el planeta por lo que se inicio una rebelión, cuyo fin fue parcial, donde se disputa...-explico Marcus algo molesto-y su hijo es de fundamental ayuda en cuanto a obtener información sobre magia y criaturas mágicas...

La oficina se llena de silencio ante lo explicado por el flamista, dejando al grupo viajero expectantes y al grupo escolar muy intrigados...

Pero aun algo dudosos.

No es que nos cuente creerles pero...-trato de iniciar Yuuko.

Pero no les creemos-concluyo risueño Kuro ganándose la mirada fastidiada de Shion, Zodia y Anise. Pero una patada de parte de Luu le hizo callar su risa.

¡¿Nos llamas mentirosos? eres un idiota cara de rana!-Luu trataba de golpear al moreno pero la mano del moreno supo abstenerse de recibir algún golpe-¡Suéltame, para que te pueda golpear...!

Basta por favor...-pidió Sienna algo tambaleante-¿Quieren otra prueba? ¡P-preguntenme lo que sea!

Mari meditaba un poco buscando que cosa poder preguntar, Raven miraba a Shion y al grupo como si algo de dijera que el debía ir con ellos mientras Yuuko parecía estar considerando creerles o no, Kuro no parecía hacer nada en particular

...Dime algo que NADIE sepa...-dijo Kuro sin mas pero con una sonrisa tan inocente que daba escalofríos.

Sienna parecía sentir algo de miedo ante esa mirada pero debía recordar que hablaban de Kuro. Pero para ella, ese Kuro era muy diferente que al que conocía...

Eran otros tiempos...

¿Como que tipo de secreto seria?-pregunto Sienna seria mirando al moreno para desviar su mirada a Yuuko disimuladamente.

No se...¿que consideras como secreto?-pregunto Kuro risueño asumiendo que no tenia nada que decir. Pero no espero la respuesta que la joven morena diría...

-Pues...quizás, el hecho de que usted y Shirayama-san, madre de Evan-san...son seres...

Un silencio lleno la habitación, haciendo el aire difícil de inhalar y que la tensión fuera palpable con las manos.

¿Que...?-pregunto Raven muy sorprendido para girarse donde la rubia estudiante-¿T-tu...tu eres un ser?

P-pues...eh...-Yuuko retrocedió algo cohibida ante las miradas de todos sobre ella y mas el director.

Kuro rápidamente tomo del cuello a Sienna para arremeter contra una pared. Los demás reaccionaron rápidamente ante el ataque del moreno, quien logro abrir su cráneo para sacar unas herramientas.

-No me gusta la gente que juegue conmigo...

¡Kuro, por favor!-Mari trataba de calmar a su novio que parecía estar apunto de devorar a la joven.

¡Alto!-con un brazo tentacular con forma de tallos y dedos prolongados filosos, Yuuko logro hacer a un lado al moreno de la joven quien estaba jadeante del dolor-¿Estas bien?

Unas hebras de escoba contuvieron las garras de la rubia antes de que pudiera elaborar otro ataque pero también contuvo al moreno de que volviera a atacar. Kuro no parecía ceder fácilmente, abriendo unas fauces de la mitad medial de su cráneo para sacar una herramientas-¡¿Que rayos...?!

¡Shion-san, no se fié, el no es un ser cualquiera!-exclamo Marcus activando sus llamas.

Hablan del REY de los seres...ya que tengo un ser en mi interior-mascullo Kuro librándose de la escoba y mostrando una mirada sádica por sangre junto con su esencia-¡Y puedo comerte en cualquier momento!

Emma chillo aterrada al ver la figura difunta brotar desde el interior de las fauces del moreno. Kuro pareciera estar por atacar...pero

Mari se puso frente dándole cara a su novio. Con eso...Kuro se detuvo de dar su gran golpe mortal...

Se detuvo la pelea pero no parecía el fin de todo...

¿Q-que es eso?-pregunto Mari viendo como las paredes temblaban y las cosas caían. Todos parecían confundidos mientras que Shion con su familia y Sienna reconocían lo que sucedía. De la nada, una puerta oscura empezó a emerger desde el centro de la habitación.

¿E-ese...?-pregunto Emma sorprendida.

Este es, es el ritual de viaje que Mari-san creo hacia años-respondió Sienna estando alerta ante cualquier cosa.

¡¿Y-Yo?!-pregunto sorprendida Mari. La puerta se materializo frente a todos.

Cuando de pronto, el traga luz se rompió en pedazos frente a la puerta como una silueta femenina caía a su lado con elegancia.

¡Elizabeth-san...!-llamo Sienna viendo a la joven frente suyo. Esta solo fue donde la puerta y tomo el picaporte lentamente girándolo.

No sabian que ahora era cuando comenzaba lo fuerte...


	17. La caballero de armadura negra

Muy prominentemente, la silueta frente la puerta se hizo presente.

Todos tenían la guardia en alto, listos para algún ataque de la nueva persona pudiera ejecutar contra los demás. Cerrando la puerta tras suyo, pero sin hacerla desaparecer, un caballero armado con prominente armadura negra que le hacia lucir como un titán se encamino firmemente.

Ahí están, son los que han estado destruyendo a los especímenes...-acuso Elizabeth señalando al grupo.

El caballero poso su mirada al grupo. No se podía ver su expresión debido a que el casco le impedía ver su cara.

Pero pudieron oír su seria, fina y femenina voz.

¿Solo esto?-pregunto la mujer en la armadura.

¡Undying-sama, están por arruinarlo todo!-exclamo de la nada Elizabeth ofendida ante las palabras de la armada.

Para mi, esto es una perdida de tiempo...-murmuro la mujer armada.

Marcus se puso en frente con Sienna a la defensiva.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Raven con Yuuko a los futuristas.

¡Oye, ven aquí!-tirando de la puerta semi abierta, una Mari de unos 30 años fue arrastrada por la armada. Zafándose del agarre y girándose donde los jóvenes, palideció.

Mari-san...-nombro Sienna haciendo que la actual Mari y Kuro se quedaran mudos.

¿Enviaste a estos sujetos?-pregunto firme la titán.

...S-sí...-afirmo muy avergonzada para Mari del futuro.

¿S-soy...yo?-pregunto Mari sorprendida.

Entonces es verdad...-murmuro Ain convencida.

¡Lárguense de aquí!-ordeno Marcus prendiendo sus manos.

¡Esta época no es controlada por el Lich, no corresponden aquí!-exclamo Sienna.

Soltando a Mari, la mujer de armadura los miro despectivamente-¿Y estos son parte de los rebeldes? ¿Una niñada debilucha? ¿Y un flamista bocón y parlanchín?-la titán miro fijamente a los demás-¿Y quienes serian ellos?

Sienna y Marcus levantaron la guardia ante la mirada de la titán.

Son los primeros rebeldes...-informo Elizabeth seria.

E-ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, son solo personas inocentes...-defendió Mari mayor poniéndose en frente de los demás del grupo.

Ja, pero no creas que nos quedaremos de pie con los brazos cruzados-comento Joshua sacando su pistola

No dejaremos que sigan matando a gente inocente-declaro firme Shion blandiendo su escoba.

¡Los golpeare y los pateare como nunca!-Luu parecía lista para entrar en combate.

Hm...veo que deberé encargarme de ustedes ya que una simple homúnculo no tiene la competencia suficiente para esto-mascullo la titán haciendo que la homúnculo hiciera un gesto humillado y se giro donde la puerta.

Destellantes ojos cerúleos se posaron sobre el grupo mientras su mano se movilizo lentamente hasta señalar el techo.

Armas flotaba en los rincones oscuros con muchísimo sigilo.

Seis...-murmuro la titán como sus dedos se deslizaban bajo su casco.

¿Hm?-los demás no entendían lo que la titán divagaba.

Seis almas errantes, poseen una pizca del poder de Lich-sama...cuando las tengamos, Lich-sama volverá a poseer gran poder y podrá reinar el mundo-volvió a murmurar la titán-veo un futuro lleno de tantas opciones y versiones, todo varia...Rubén, se que todo lo hiciste por mi bien...ahora me toca retribuirte el favor.

¿Cómo conoces a Rubén?-pregunto Sienna sorprendida.

¿Qué sabes tu?-pregunto Rosseta muy seria al oír a su hijo en la conversación.

¡Tu no lo conoces ni lo conociste!-ladro Marcus muy molesto-¡Por gente como ustedes, personas buenas como Rubén son masacradas y denigradas!

Rubén...muerto...-Rossetta se cubrió la boca muy aterrada como Joshua.

¿No conocerlo?...tu no sabes nada de lo que yo sabia de el...-murmuro la titán con fiereza en su voz-¿masacrados? yo no soy una asesina sino la caballero de armadura-piso con fuerza-¡...no estoy para ser la doncella debilucha y llorona!

Con lo fea que estas...-murmuro Joshua haciendo que un gruñido brotara de los labios de la armada como una risa surgió de la boca de la homúnculo.

¡Tu cállate!-ladro la armada brava mientras dirigía sus armas donde la castaña futurista Kurusu. Mari giro su mirada alarmada mientras las pistolas le apuntaban y disparaban.

¡Cuidado!-exclamo Emma corriendo donde la castaña futurista.

¡Emma!-Anise vio con espanto como la castaña corría donde la otra castaña.

¡No!-con su escoba, Shion y Sienna protegieron a ambas castañas de las balas. La armada miro sorprendida a los magos de escoba.

¡Magia con escoba, tu!-con asombro miro a Shion-¡Eres Eliphas Levi, primer rebelde y antecesor de la líder actual de los rebeldes!

¿Ves como necesitaba tu ayuda?-pregunto seria Elizabeth saliendo del agarre de la escoba. Las armas se giraron donde el albino y la armada comenzó a caminar hacia el.

Como sea, pero eso no es suficiente para que te nos unas a los Undyings...-sentencio la armada a la homúnculo, haciendo que esta apretara sus dientes. La armada se encamino hasta unos metros frente a Shion-Su sola existencia en este momento, le hace un crimen...usted será un obstáculo para los sueños de todos...

¡No le hagas daño!-la Mari del futuro se puso frente la armada.

¡Tu sabias de esto!-acuso la armada a la castaña-¡Sink, ven y encárgate de la prisionera!

Urg...esta bien-acepto a regañadientes la homúnculo para tomar a Mari del futuro hasta la puerta.

* * *

Zodia giro sus ojos donde su hija, quien se ponía en la puerta muy firme-Hay que atravesar la puerta...

¿Cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto Emma.

Yo me encargo...-dijo Yuuko firme-pero necesito que Kuro-san se queden para ayudar a Mari-chan del futuro...

Kurusu-san, confió con usted para relevarme mientras Shirayama-san y yo vamos con los demas-Raven vio a la rubia alumna sorprenderse.

¿Mejor una ser lista y fuerte que un ser superior torpe, no?-pregunto Kuro a Yuuko-No la jodas ¿ok?

Ja...-rio irónica la rubia al moreno.

* * *

Las pistolas empezaron a apuntarles a Shion con Marcus, Luu, Sienna, Joshua y Rossetta, el triocular de cabellos alocados preparaba su pistola para poder disparar contra sus balas.

Primero como es habitual para los poderosos...les contare la trágica historia de nuestro pueblo-dijo la titán seria dando la espalda a Shion-Todo empezó, hace mucho tiempo...

La titán parecía estar dispuesta a relatar su pasado, mirando el ventanal con algo de desdén y seriedad.

Pero de la nada...

-No...¿Saben que? ¡Al carajo ¿por que debería contar mi historia cuando están a punto de morir! ¡USTEDES! Ustedes están de parados en el camino de esperanzas y los sueños de todos-con braveza, se quito el casco mientras sus largos rizos rubios caían en cascada.

Ain veía esa persona tan amenazante pero a la vez muy inestable de ira. Podía notar ese corrosivo mana brotar de si, el mismo que emanaba la homúnculo.

Eran manipuladas.

-F.G II-san siempre me ha hecho pensar en ustedes como personas que merecen respeto e incluso, ser recordando como héroes pero ¡Ustedes son unos sinvergüenzas que deberían ser eliminados...Rubén...el seria grosero y algo altanero, ¡pero lo era todo para mi...! ¡Gente como ustedes me repugnan y...!

Girando su rostro donde el grupo, mostrando sus ojos cerúleos...

¿Quién eres...?-pregunto Rossetta al verla tan rabiosa.

Y el orde extra en su frente.

¡Un hermano lo es todo y ahora peleare por todo o nada!-con fuerza, golpeo el mesón de la oficina-Y por como me llamo Rosemary...¡Juro que vengare su muerte!

Oh mi dios...-murmuro Joshua muy sorprendido.

Insultaste a tu propia hija...-rio Fausto haciendo que el peli azul se tentara en dispararle.

* * *

Ahora...-ordeno Zodia.

Una onda voltaica por parte de Yuuko cruzo el cuerpo de la homúnculo, haciendo que perdiera la postura de la puerta. Mas con un empujón de la Mari del futuro.

¡Corran!-grito la Mari mayor abriendo la puerta totalmente.

¡¿Que?!-Rosemary parecía sorprendida ante el repentino ataque contra su aprendiz.

¡Chicos, vengan!-grito Anise mientras Fausto con Raven ayudaban al grupo poder pasar por la puerta. Rosemary giro sus armas donde la puerta pero el golpe sorpresivo de Kuro hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Maldición...-mascullo la rubia titán con fiereza tacleo al moreno-¡Desgraciado!

Créeme niña, puedo ser muy temible y voraz cuando me enojo-advirtió Kuro con colmillos.

Tu no eres el único con colmillos-sacando su cremallera, unos colmillos aparecieron en las fauces de Rosemary mientras una pistola emergió de esta.

¡Solo dispara a discreción...y vamos por ellos!-ordeno Elizabeth jadeante mientras se tambaleaba.

Trazo una línea por su cuello mientras abría sus ojos con ira. Este era señal de muerte...

¡Fuego!-con las armas disparando a cualquier dirección para distraer a Kuro como las dos cruzaban la puerta.

Con esto, la puerta desapareció.

* * *

¡Por aquí!-señalo Sienna mientras guiaba a todos con rapidez por el abismo del tiempo.

Fragmentos en el suelo, cual ventanales, mostraban épocas viejas, nuevas, de color y sin color...

Era un gran lugar.

¡Aquí!-llamo Mari llevándoles a un fragmentos enorme del lugar.

¡Regresen aquí!-grito Rosemary con Elizabeth persiguiéndoles a paso veloz.

¡Ahora, todos vengan!-Marcus hizo que todos pisaran el pedazo, haciendo que todos cayeran a un viaje atreves de esta.

Era el comienzo del verdadero viaje.

_..._

_P.O.V de ¿?_

_Flashback_

_Unas manos finas se extendían donde estaba ella parada, algo temerosa ya que frente suyo estaba una bestia muerta y quien le a matado._

_-Que miserable y cruel monstruo, atacando a una criatura inocente e indefensa, pero no temas pequeña...yo, Ophelia te protegeré...hija mía._


	18. La hija del criminal

**El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar.**

* * *

¿Este era el lugar correcto? ¿Este era lo que fue una academia?

Nada mas veia escombros y trizas. Donde antes se vio un alto ventanal en una pulcra oficina con los bellos rayos del sol, ahora se veia pedazos de vidrios con la habitacion toda corrida mientras el cielo era cubierto por unas gruesas nubes negruzcas con gamas verdosas.

¿Entonces...este es la escuela?-pregunto Yuuko observando los muebles destruidos del suelo.

Era...ahora son restos del "Centro"-dijo Sienna mientras buscaba algo en su bolso de su cadera.

¿"Centro"?-pregunto Zodia.

Centro, son las nuevas centrales de energía de la magia en el mundo...-explico Marcus-en el mundo existen 3 puntos; aqui en la antes academia de rituales y magia, en las ruinas de Fool's Town y la ultima en Eye Skull...debiado a que se ha determinado que hay mayor fluyo de magia y un mana recurrente. Por ello, muchos seres magicos, descendientes de ellos o todo aquel que entre en contacto con la sustancia de la Core.

Sienna hizo que todos se acercaran a lo que antes fue el balcon de la oficina de Raven, señalando el suelo afuera de este. Del suelo agrientado y seco, brotaban una sustancia verdosa con amarillo como si fuera el magma del centro del mundo pero de un color purulento y con edor fuerte.

El Centro es generado por la mezcla corrosiva de mana, cadaveres y de restos naturales del subsuelo-añadio Sienna-mas con el mana de Lich, causan que parte del suelo sequen, muertes de animales y mas el edor del aire...

Luu se cubria la nariz algo asqueada, ni en la selva cerca del manantial Luna se habia olido algo tan putrido. Ain solo podia fruncir el ceño como Fausto se cubria la boca del asco inmenso que sentia, es decir era un mundo tan podrido e inmundo. Yuuko se mareaba con pensar en ese futuro tan oscuro y horrido mientras Rossetta con Joshua miraban el cielo tan nublado y contaminado.

Emma tosio de la nada mientras se cubria la boca haciendo que Shion fuera de inmediato a su lado para verle algo aturdida. El aire era muy denso y muy fuerte olor, como si fuere el mismo aire de un lugar cerrado con una multitud dentro.

Respire con calma...-aconsejo Mari-el aire esta algo denso por lo que le aconsejo que usen polvos dorados para que puedan respirar mejor...

Tengo un poco pero no creo que puedan todos usarlos...-aviso Raven mientras esparcia el polvo en cada uno de los magos y los demas. Pero Sienna fue la unica en rehusarse.

No se preocupen por mi, yo ya estoy habituada a esto-dijo la quinceañera algo seria-no desperdicie los polvos en mi...voy a indagar por el lugar en busca de alguna cosa que nos pueda ser de ayuda, un libro, un artefacto o lo que sea.

Entonces no me den a mi-solto Marcus alejandose del rubio director.

Oye, tu eres un flamista, tu consumes gran parte del oxigeno por la combustion por lo que te recomiendo que para evitar hipoxia...-la explicacion de Raven fue interrumpida por un quejido de Shion que se despeinaba las greñas.

Solo dale y ya-sugirio Anise riendo ante la ya predecible actitud del albino.

Partiendo con la puerta, dirigio una mirada disimulada al grupo antes de cruzar la puerta seguida por Marcus que reclamaba el hecho de que la morena negara recibir los polvos. El grupo fue dejado en la habitacion.

¿Y...creen que sera tan fuerte el Lich?-pregunto Fausto sin pensar.

Si fue capaz de hacer todo esto...sera un gran lio-contesto Rossetta merodiando el lugar.

Y mas si tiene tantos de su parte-Zodia suspiro al oir a Anise decir lo que le hizo recordar que su reino era parte del desastre.

Cayendo de unos muebles viejos, cayo lo que parecia ser un espejo.

No tenia rasguño alguno, ya que su superficie de vidrio redondo reflectante gris no mostraba irregularidades, apesar de contorno débil. Un marco de un diseño adornado de material metálico plateado que comprende el respaldo y el mango del espejo, pegada en la parte posterior tenia grabado el diseño de 2 cuadrados puestos de forma que luciera como una estrella de 8 puntas con escrituras diminutas en cada lado.

¿Que es esto?-pregunto Rossetta mirando el artefacto curiosa.

De la nada, empezo a temblar, haciendo que todos se alertaran.

-¡Es otra puerta del tiempo!

Hay que salir de aqui-con esto, todos corrieron del lugar para evitar toparse nuevamente con la guerrera. Sienna saco de su bolso una pequeña campanilla, que sacudio rapidamente esperando que llegasen.

* * *

Cruzando la puerta del tiempo, Rosemary cayo de senton al suelo como Elizabeth jadeo cansada mientras analizaba su entorno.

Arhg...parece que los hemos perdidos-murmuro Elizabeth.

Maldita sea...-mascullo Rosemary tomandose el hombro.

...mi mision se arruino-dijo Elizabeth mordiendose su pulgar.

¡Olvida la mision!-bramo Rosemary golpeando un muro, haciendo que Elizabeth retrocediera un poco sorprendida.

¡Que?-pregunto anonada la homunculo.

Lich-sama tiene que verlos...-contesto seria la rubia, haciendo que Elizabeth tragara saliva aterrada-¡Yo debo destruir a los rebeldes, ellos son los culpables de todo!

* * *

Gracias, Mako-chan-Sienna acaricio con mucho cariño al gigantisco perro con un collar que decia "Mako". Tras tocar la campanilla, en unos metros mas adelante un agudo aullido dio a entender a Sienna que la ayuda había llegado. Mako era un gran canino blanco y lanudo de 3 metros y medio; de largas y grandes piernas, con un largo cuello que se angostaba hasta su cabeza, con dos orejas puntiagudas en la cima de su pequeña cabeza y un hocico alargado.

Este lindo amigo es muy veloz ¿eh?-pregunto Rossetta mirando al gigantezco can, que era tres veces mas grande que su propia dueña. Rasco su pata, haciendo que este bajara su cabeza y dejara que el peli azul le rascara tras la oreja-Esto es lo mas cerca que he estado de un perro antes...

Eso si no contamos a Alice-opino Joshua acercándose donde su esposa, quien le llamo la atención.

Pues claro~-dijo juguetona la morena quinceañera mientras le rascaba la cabeza al canino, quien movia sus patitas alegre-¿quien es lindo y fuerte? ¿quien~? ¡Sí, lo eres~!

Em...¿Sienna?-llamó Marcus haciendo notar a la morena que esta dejándose llevar. Ya muchos quedaron sorprendidos viendo el cambio de la actitud seria a una infantil.

Mako lamio la cara-mejor dicho-toda su dueña, mientras recostaba su gran cabeza en su regazo y dejaba que su dueña le mimaba su cabeza. Mirando a todos mientras los olfateaba y lamia una que otra persona-incluyendo Anise, a quien lamio y dejo babosa.

Perdona...-dijo Sienna riendo algo apenada, para toser disimuladamente-¡Mako-chan, sentado y te dare una pierna de cerdo ahumada!-con eso, el can se sento recto y firme pero sin cerrar su hocico con su lengua afuera mientras babeaba. Volviendo donde Shion, Sienna lo vio algo curiosa-¿donde encontraron ese espejo?

Cayo de un mueble antes que salieramos-respondio Ain tomándolo con cuidado-pareciera ser de un marco de plata y un respaldo de oro blanco con unos diseños de cristal...podría ser dar un buen dineral...

No pareciera ser mas que basura...-dijo sin preocupacion Fausto tomando el espejo sin cuidado.

¡Oye, cuidado!-exclamo serio Zodia tomando el espejo. Anise se sorprendió al sentir algo del espejo, lo que hizo que se acercara.

Ese espejo...tiene mana-dijo Anise tomandolo con cuidado-parece algo extraño...

¿Como?-pregunto Sienna acercandose.

Del espejo, un brillante destello aparecio de su reflejo con ondas como si fueran la superficie del agua. Se veia solo una secuencia de imagenes pero no habia sonido, como tres figuras se veian en el artefacto.

El espejo apenas pudo tintilar al sentir los brazos de la joven.

Viendo el artefacto, la morena quinceañera con curiosidad notando como el espejo lucia pulido a tal punto que su reflejo pareciera brillar pero no noto nada fuera de lo normal en el reflectante.

Evan...-murmuro Sienna inconcientemente-¿Mari-san...como estan Kuro-san y Evan?

Mari giro su cara algo apenada y sin poderle contestar. Sienna respiro hondo, cambiando su mirada llena de pena, curiosa y preocupacion por una fría y dura; dejando en claro a todos que lo dificil y peligroso todavia no empezaba.

-...Mari-san, depues debemos buscar a Evan con Kuro...por ahora es seguro que te quedes con nosotros y luego vayas donde los demás.

-Hai...

Sienna dejo el espejo dentro de su bolso y miro al flamista que asintio para ir frente a todos, con una esfera y unos libros.

¿Deben de tener muchas dudas sobre lo que sucedio y puede suceder? Pregunten ahora-sugirio firme Sienna.

Con eso, Anise fue la primera-seguramente son muchas preguntas pero tratare de resumirlas...

De acuerdo, pregunte y no se preocupe ninguna pregunta es tonta-respondio la morena quiceañera.

¿A que se referia Rosemary cuando hablo del asesinato de su hermano en la rebelion? ¿Sobre que Shion es el antecesor de la lider actual de la rebelion? ¿y tambien sobre las seis almas errantes?-pregunto la gata curiosa mientas se recostaba sobre el sombrero del albino.

El rostro de Sienna con el de Marcus se descompusieron ante esas preguntas, por lo que Sienna abrio un libro y la dejo en unas pagina con unas imagenes. Marcus encendio la esfera de cristal para mostrar unas imagenes; que lucian ser de guerrillas, zonas destruidas y otras de la Core; sin embargo habia una imagen de mayor tamaño por lo que llamo la atencion de todos.

Era la foto de una estatua por su figura de color ceramica blanquecina, alta de lo que lucia como una mujer joven de corta melena con piernas largas y busto generoso, cubriendolos con una armadura de bellos diseños finos como si fuesen espinas y una gran estrella. Traia una gran espada con un decorado por vainas y espinas de metal con una estrella, igual como su escudo. Su rostro era cubierto con su casco por lo que no se veia su gesto ni su identidad.

La actual lider de la rebelion, no se sabe su nombre...-respondio Marcus-pero muchos le llaman..Aka Eliphas Levi.


	19. El origen de la magia

¿Eliphas Levi?-pregunto Shion sorprendido.

Hai...-afirmo Marcus-hablamos de su hija menor, hermana de Luu del Clan Midnight Moon...Aka Eliphas Levi, ella fue la defensora contra los malos actos del Lich y lucho contra sus fuerzas.

¡Fue hacia años, se dice que estallo la guerra entre los continentes contra Lich con sus secuaces!-relato Marcus lleno de admiración mientras se mostraban mas imágenes misteriosas de la muchacha de la imagen- era una guerrera de carácter con muchísima determinación, compasión, amor y esperanza en su corazón...Eliphas-san fue la impulsora de la revolución en sus inicios...Rubén, siendo un mestizo, el recibía influencias de Lich y se volvió una persona muy distinta...el tenia sus 16 años cuando se incluyo el la guerra...tenia poder y fuerzas potentes como Rosemary tiene. Dio lucha y derrotarle fue difícil...

...¿Ella...lo mato?-pregunto Rossetta a la morena joven.

...No, no fue ella-respondió Sienna sin mas-ella no fue capaz de matar a nadie...

¿Y que fue lo que le paso?-pregunto Anise curiosa.

...Lo traicionaron unos secuaces de Lich, como es de esperarse-respondió Sienna-o probablemente alguien fue manipulado por el Lich para matarle...

Eliphas-san no era conocida por matar a su enemigo, ella jamás recurría a la violencia por nada del mundo...salvo si no había de otra, sin embargo ella poseía un amor por la vida que le daba la compasión a todo ser vulnerable-respondió Marcus muy ido-por que siempre tenia esperanza en que todo ser malévolo tiene algo de bondad en su corazón...como con el líder de los Magi.

¡¿Los Magi?!-pregunto Shion boquiabierto-¡Estas jodiendome sin duda!

Bueno...son aliados nuestro, pero se tienen respeto mutuo como para no meterse entre sí-explico risueña Sienna rascándose la nuca mientras tosía-P-pero ellos permanecen neutrales a esto y son gente de cuidado.

Ok...ahora lo creo-suspiro Luu algo curiosa. La imagen de la muchacha en el libro hizo que varios vieran a la joven cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por el casco y ropas.

Emma sonrió sorprendida ante la descripción del flamista de quien seria su hija.

¿Y que saben de ella?-pregunto Emma mirando las fotos.

...No se sabe...-respondió Sienna-tras la guerra desapareció, se cree muerta...se cree errante...pero no se puede asegurar nada.

¿No se sabe nada?-pregunto Luu.

Por ello, muchos buscan su cabeza...-contesto Marcus.

Y sobre las seis almas errantes, no puedo confirmar nada pero se dice que hacia siglos atrás...-relato la quinceañera mientras tomaba un libro viejo y desgarrado desde su bolso-se dice que ellos...fueron quienes dieron orígenes de la magia...

¡Espera, espera! ¿De que rayos hablas?-salto de la nada Fausto algo bravo, sin entender lo que quiso decir Sienna-¡Oz fue quien dio origen a la magia!

El solo fue elegido para volver a introducir la magia a las personas en el mundo-respondió Sienna.

Mira, no se de donde sacas semejante idiotez pero esto no tiene nada de sentido-comento Zodia riendo a lo bajo-Oz mismo nos conto a nosotros que dio origen a la magia tras ser sometidos a torturas y de hay nació un mil...

¿Un milagro, no?-completo la quinceañera-¿Y cree que el milagro surgió de la nada? ¿Qué de la tortura nació el milagro?

Las preguntas de la quinceañera tomo por sorpresa al rey y a varios, no tenían respuesta segura. Lo simple que sonaba, daba mucho que pensar sobre lo que la quinceañera decía.

¿Quiénes son los que dieron origen a la magia?-pregunto Ain segura.

Se desconocen sus nombres, pero fue milenios antes de que Oz y Echidna existieran-narro Marcus-se dice eran seres superiores a las personas en poder, que tenían en su cuerpo la marca de que eran brujos...

¿Brujos? ¿Hablamos de brujería?-pregunto Yuuko curiosa-Hay muchos magos y varios ritos que dejan efectos en muchos ¿Qué se diferencian estas marcas?

Pues son marcas de nacimientos...-contesto Sienna seria-eran símbolos con magia celta ejecutadas por sus únicos 2 ocupantes druidas...

¿Dices que druidas?-pregunto Raven pensativo-ahora que lo dices, hacia años atrás leí sobre como antiguamente se buscaba un ritual para volver a muertos a la vida o como volverse inmortal...

¡El Lich!-exclamo Emma recordando lo que Anise había dicho en Fool's Town-¿El Lich es un ser inmortal, no es así?

Eran poderes que sobre pasan al poder que cualquier humano pudiera llegar a poseer-continuo Marcus mientras tomaba del libro de Sienna unos papeles con unos símbolos-ejecutaron ritos que jugaban con la realidad y la vida misma de las personas que poseían el poder y a los de entorno igualmente.

¿Cómo llego de ser parte de su alma a ser seis almas?-pregunto Anise.

Como responderle...-medito unos instantes Marcus pensando-es como con Echidna, es el mana de Lich que fue adquirido por alguna persona azarosa. Solo que es un pedazo de alma que fue convertido en mana y con ello, con la unión completa del usuario con el mana, con ello su alma se volvió uno con el pedazo y siendo portador de gran poder.

¿Y que paso con los únicos usuarios druidas de dicho poder?-pregunto Zodia.

Tras una gran pelea, fueron desterrados al subsuelo-respondió Sienna.

¿En...el subsuelo?-pregunto Rossetta sorprendida pero dudosa.

Por medio de una cueva que fue adquiriendo mayor profundidad y amplitud con los años-añadió Sienna.

Pero ¿por que fueron sellados al subsuelo?-pregunto Emma confundida-¿Y quienes fueron los otros usuarios druidas?

...No se sabe-contesto Marcus-solo se sabe que el Lich llego a obtener el poder que buscaba tras siglos, que fue la inmortalidad y la extinción de toda vida...a este ritmo, lo lograra y no habrá salvación.

¿Y que hay que hacer?-pregunto Shion.

Por lo que sé, no hay muchas opciones mas que buscar a las almas errantes y su ayuda-dijo Sienna seria mientras cerraba su libro-estamos a la afueras de una aldea cercana Shallow, esta a unos kilómetros al sureste...

Nadie nos conoce por lo que solo ustedes son los que hay que preocuparse en cambiar su ropa-comento Marcus.

De eso no hay que preocuparse-con esas palabras, el albino saco una pequeña botella de sus ropas.

¿Le avisaste que íbamos en camino?-pregunto Marcus mientras recogía los papeles y esfera cristal para ponerlo en un bolso.

...Ahora sí-contesto Sienna tras hacer algo de humo emerger de sus dedos-¡Mako-chan, prepárate!

Un ladrido dejo en claro lo listo que estaba.

¿A quien le avisaste?-pregunto Raven.

Es una amiga cercana mía que hacia años que no veo-contesto Sienna mientras sacaba de su bolso un papel que fue doblando poco a poco.

¿Es confiable?-pregunto Ain algo dudosa.

Yo no puedo decir pero si Sienna la conoce de años, debe de serlo-opino Marcus.

El papel, doblado y con magia, se volvió una enorme montura para colocarla sobre el can-¡Es alguien cercana, en especial a usted Shion-san...Emma-san. Luu-san y también Anise-san!

¿Eh?-la familia se miro entre si algo dudosos.

¡Ya lo verán!-animo Sienna montada en la montura gigante-¡Todos abordo!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio.

Además de ser un lugar bastante lluvioso y húmedo, los cristales muestran un color verde azulado y cian brillante, que proporciona luz en las regiones oscuras, junto con linternas y hongos luminosos. La gente caminaba por las oscuras calles, siendo de día era muy común que hubiera mucha gente. Las riveras hacían que los pasos y las charlas de las personas fueran apagadas , mas con el sonar del agua golpeando el suelo como en las aguas.

Dentro de una casa en particular, se veía por dentro lleno de libros con artefactos ritualistas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que la luz de la vela en el centro de su mesa no era vista por el exterior.

Una silueta se podía divisar sentado en la mesa, como leía unos pergaminos. Hacia años que no veía algo de su vieja tierra natal, le llenaba de nostalgia y angustia. Recordar a su padre y a su abuelo como a sus tíos y amigos...

Pero bueno, como decía su prima: No había que angustiarse por cosas que tienen bellos recuerdos.

De la nada frente a el, una pequeña carta apareció. No tenia remitente ni mensaje pero tenia una "S", lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

¡Lo sabia, vendrá!-exclamo la muchacha acomodándose las gafas-¡Sie-chan, al fin volvemos a vernos! ¡Debo preparar algo de té...! ¡No, mejor digo por la esfera de cristal que volvió! ¡N-No, tengo que limpiar la casa!

Una idea hizo saltar a la joven-¡Debo preparar a la gente con magia aprueba de fuego! ¡Marcus vendrá también, OH MI DIOS!

Una señora morena, con bolsas en sus manos, afuera de la casa solo suspiro cuando escuchaba a la joven alborotarse y como trataba de ordenar su hogar-Ya veo...por lo visto, Sienna volverla a vernos...-una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su rostro-Toto...si estuvieras aquí...estarías feliz de Sienna.

¡Mamá, ven y ayúdame!-pidió la joven adentro-¡Viene Sie-chan, Oh dios mío, estarán tan felices de saber!

La mujer rio un poco ante la tierna reacción de su hija.

Poco sabia que no vendría sola.

* * *

Shion quedo sorprendido en un momento sobre el can, poniéndose rojo de la ira por unos momentos-¡Espera ¿Cómo que Luu del Clan Midnight Moon?!

Eh...-Sienna no sabia que responder mientras que Luu no entendia mucho lo que hablaban debido a que se quedo dormida-¿Felicidades...?

Válgame, que suegro-murmuro Zodia viendo al albino mascullando entre dientes rojo mientras Emma lo buscaba calmar.

_***Ya se que me diran, los Magi fueron asesinados pero hacia poco volvi a ver el manga (lo adoro) y me di cuenta que en el final, entre las personas que pedían deseos a la "estrella fugaz" y se ve la silueta de 3 personas en una prisión. ¿serán los Magi? Eso lo dejo a su criterio...**_

_**Opinen o comenten, nos vemos.**_


	20. Fauces de lo salvaje

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No...

-¿Cuanto falta?

No creo que preguntando constantemente nos haga llegar mas rápido-comento Shion a su hermano fastidiado.

Bueno ¿y que esperabas? siquiera un libro para pasar el rato-fundamento el moreno muy aburrido.

Y era verdad, tras la partida hacia 2 días, los demás habían estado montados sobre Mako y deambular a un rumbo misterioso. De vez en cuando se detenían para que pudieran comer, dormir o para el bien de Mako.

¿Y con quienes iremos?-pregunto Emma curiosa.

Iremos con una familia que me conoce hace unos años-respondió Sienna sonriendole-ustedes los conocerán, y quizás se lleven una sorpresa...-de la nada, notaron que el can tomaba paso a lo que lucia ser una villa muy profunda-¡Oh, ya estamos llegando!

Parecía ser un lugar bastante oscuro a medida que Mako bajaba. Las únicas fuentes de luz eran cristales muestran un color verde azulado y cían brillante, junto con linternas y hongos luminosos.

Wow...-Shion se veía sorprendido ante el. Era una belleza sombría...sobriamente magnifico.

¡Bienvenidos a la villa RainCaves!-presento Marcus alegre-una de la villas a salvo de Lich...

La gente caminaba por las oscuras calles, siendo de día era muy común que hubiera mucha gente. Hasta que vieron al can gigante, por lo que algunos se escondieron y otros saludaban a lo lejos a los jóvenes quinceañera y flamista.

-¡Chicos, vengan...Sie-chan volvió!

Las riveras hacían que los pasos y las charlas de las personas fueran apagadas, mas con el sonar del agua golpeando el suelo como en las aguas, pero con la conmoción era imposible que el sonido de la naturaleza fuera oído.

Bajándose de la montura, los demás notaron las miradas sorprendidas de los recién llegados y acompañado de un silencio.

Eh...-Luu miraba a la gente un tanto nerviosa, ya que no se acostumbraba a tanta gente mirándoles fijamente.

¡Saludos, RainCaves!-saludo Sienna haciendo un profundo eco en la villa-¿quieren ver luz?

Marcus rió entusiasta para hacer una oración, de la cual cada silaba que emergía de su boca era acompañado por una flama emergente de su mano. Las ascuas flotaban por los aires en una armoniosa danza mientras que Sienna saco su escoba, la cual se alargo hasta estar cerca de las llamas.

¿Que hace?-pegunto Shion a Raven sin entender. Pero la sorpresa fue cuando las hebras no se quemaron, sino que las llamas cambiaron a una tonalidad azulada y fueron enviadas donde las cumbres de la villa, que obtuvieron el chispeante brillo de las llamas y su color.

Los ojos de todos admiraban la belleza que resplandecía en la cueva tras el destellante despliegue de llamas. Todos se acercaron emocionados con para recibir a los recién llegados.

¡Shion!-una señora de unos 60 años se acerco al albino y a su esposa.

...¿Rose?-pregunto sorprendido el albino mientras Emma abrazaba a esa mujer con entusiasmo.

¡La señora verdulera!-exclamo Luu sorprendida.

¿Que significa esto?-pregunto Zodia.

Aquí residen los pocos sobrevivientes de Fool's Town-dijo Sienna-existen pocos de otras aldeas y reinos, aun que algunos han partido para buscar mas sobrevivientes...

Son muchos sobrevivientes...pero son nada comparados con el numero de muertos-comento Ain seria.

De no ser por Sie-chan, muchos de aquí estarían muertos y sin salvación alguna-explico Rose en un suspiro-¡Oh Shion, Emma...no saben lo felices que se pondrán Miyoko y Daisy...!

¿Daisy?-pregunto Luu curiosa.

Pues...son la esposa e hija de Toto-la cara de Shion con la de su familia mostraban sorpresa y mucha emoción-desgraciadamente, solo ellas y yo logramos sobrevivir y ser salvadas de la matanza...

Toto...Abuelo Garlan...-murmuro Emma muy angustiada pensando en que parte de su familia ya no estaban en este mundo.

Los únicos rostros que eran de Fool's Town, arrugadas o maduras por los años pero todavía frescos de memoria. No podían reconocer a los demás...

-¡Onee-chan!

La voz de una chica se hizo oír.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, se asomaron 2 personas, una era una mujer oji gris morena de unos 30 años aproximadamente que usaba un estilo de corte Hime, un vestido azul oscuro abierto desde la cintura hacia abajo, abotonado en el pecho y debajo de este, una falda larga roja. La otra persona era una chica de unos 15 años aproximados, albina de ojos grises que vestía un suéter rosa con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, unos zapatos blancos, y lleva un par de gafas de color negro.

Las miradas de Shion, Emma, Luu y Anise se asombraron al notar las damas. Mas aun, que ellas les vieran sorprendidas.

¿Miyo-chan?-Yuuko reconoció a su amiga de escuela.

¡Yuuko!-saludo entusiasta la morena a sus amigas-¡Mari-chan!

Que bueno que estén bien-dijo feliz Raven al ver a su ex alumna.

Sienna miro sonriente a la chica albina de gafas frente suyo. La albina estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras hipaba de la emoción.

Ne...Daisy...-antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, la albina ya había corrido a abrazarla con toda la emoción y cariño del mundo. La morena no sabia que hacer salvo corresponderle el gesto algo nerviosa-Ya, ya...Onee-chan llego...

¡Oi, Daisy!-saludo Marcus llamando la atención de la albina-¡trajimos a mas gente!

Daisy se asombro a ver a su tío, y ver el rostro de los demás, causando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro y corriera donde todos. Miyoko sonreía al ver la alegría de su hija, cosa que no veía desde hacia años, cuando su padre falleció.

-¡Bienvenidos a la villa!

Con esto, todos exclamaron felices una gran bienvenida.

* * *

No puedo creerlo-murmuraba Daisy entregando una bandeja con té a la visita. Todos estaban en el comedor de la señora Miyoko, sintiendo la calidez del hogar y mas aun, con las flamas que Marcus había usado para prender las velas.

Un ladrido hizo que todos miraran a Mako, en su forma mas reducida, comiendo feliz su pierna de jamón serrano.

¿Con que...esta es la aldea de los refugiados del Lich?-pregunto Rossetta sonriente mientras observaba su entorno.

Sí, todos los sobrevivientes de los ataques y los daños están acá-contesto Miyoko ofreciendo unas galletas en la mesa.

Siendo honesto, estoy aliviado de que hallan habido mas personas de las que pensé que habrían-admitió Shion mientras Emma sonreía.

¿No saben si hay mas sobrevivientes?-pregunto Ain seria.

Yo estoy encargada de buscar a gente que este fuera del alcance del Lich y resguardarlas aquí-respondió Sienna-muchas personas que han llegado aquí mencionan tener familiares o cercanos perdidos y con ayuda de Marcus, Kuro-san y Evan...logramos rescatarlos de la corrupción.

Sí...pareciera ser que ese Kuro y Evan están en peligro-comento Fausto.

Ojala que nada malo le hayan pasado nada...-murmuro Sienna muy preocupada-quedaría devastada a saber que están en peligro...

No deberías preocuparte, ambos tienen fuerza, y como Evan-san logro protegerse de las influencias del Lich, están fuera de peligro-contesto Miyoko calmada.

Pero tengan en cuenta de que hablamos de dos seres, tarde o temprano pueden sucumbir a la locura-comento Marcus sin mas.

¡Marcus!-bramo Sienna seria.

No es del todo descabellado que pueda pasar, digo...Evan solo a aprendido el auto control de Kuro-san...-explico Daisy mirando su taza de té-Aun que el sea el rey de los seres, pero Evan-san es diferente...

Es un híbrido de un humano con un ser, un híbrido sería más mortal que cualquier criatura debido a que su naturaleza no lo toleraría semejante desequilibrio de poder...-contesto Fausto pensándolo en un lapso

¿...Que tipo de daño?-pregunto Zodia un tanto curioso.

¿Disculpa?-pregunto Raven sin entender lo que Fausto implico anteriormente.

¿No le han dicho?-pregunto Miyoko a Mari quien desvió su vista.

¿Decirnos que?-pregunto Yuuko.

* * *

Estaba encadenado, sin escapatoria.

El suelo cristalino hacia contacto con sus pies, causando que un frió atravesara su espalda. No podía hablar ni gritar sin saber por que...

Era una sensación indescriptible y muy inquietante que sentía en su cuerpo. Era como si una ola de adrenalina le golpeara desde adentro y causaba que su cuerpo estuviera preparándose para ser atacado por un ejercito de bestias diabólicas con sed de sangre.

...No...n-no...ngh...-Evan trataba de controlar sus instintos pero parte de su persona parecía estar cediendo a la sed de sangre y mana humano.

Estaba volviéndose una bestia.


End file.
